A Spark in the Dark
by TotenmonD
Summary: Chris freut sich nach einem anstrengenden „Avengers"-Dreh auf ein paar Wochen Freizeit. Doch alles kommt anders, als er eines Abends auf dem Nachhauseweg eine schicksalshafte Entdeckung macht [Loki x Chris Hemsworth, Slash] UPDATE: Rating vorerst auf ein T heruntergestuft, weil der heiße Inhalt erst noch kommt
1. Chapter 1

_Autor:_ TotenmonD  
_Titel:_ A Spark in the Dark  
_Genres:_ Schmerz/Trost / Romanze  
_Pairings:_ Yaoi! Loki x Chris Hemsworth

_Rating_: M (Slash)

_Inhalt:_ Chris Hemsworth, begehrter Single und berühmter Thor-Darsteller, freut sich nach einem anstrengenden „Avengers"-Dreh auf ein paar Wochen Freizeit und hat sich ein ein hübsches kleines Haus außerhalb von L.A. gemietet. Eines Abends auf dem Heimweg durch ein Waldgebiet wird er von einer eigenartigen Lichterscheinung aufgeschreckt, die wenige Meter von der Straße entfernt einzuschlagen scheint. Neugierig wie Chris nuneinmal ist, kann er nicht widerstehen und nach dem Rechten sehen. Doch was er findet, ist mehr als nur eine Überraschung und plötzlich sieht sich der Schauspieler einem Wesen gegenüber, das er bisher nur aus der Mythologie und vom Filmset kannte.

_Loki ist © Marvel Studios & nordische Mythologie;_

_Und Chris Hemsworth gehört sich selbst. In meiner Geschichte ist er, wie schon oben erwähnt, nicht verheiratet und hat auch keine Tochter. Ich hoffe, er verzeiht es mir ;)_

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Nächtliche Überraschung**

So viel Spaß ihm der Dreh von »Thor« und »The Avengers« auch gemacht hatte, Chris war doch froh, dass die Arbeit vorerst für ihn vorbei war und er einige Wochen zum Abschalten hatte, ehe sie mit den Dreharbeiten zu »Thor: The Dark World« beginnen würden.

Zwar vermisste er schon am ersten Tag die ganze Crew und besonders seinen Busenfreund Tom, doch er konnte sie ja bald wiedersehen und bis dahin würde er seinen wohlverdienten Urlaub in dem kleinen Landhaus außerhalb von L.A. genießen, das er sich für fünf Wochen gemietet hatte. Er wollte sich nicht direkt in der berühmten Stadt niederlassen, er bevorzugte die ruhigere, ländliche Gegend am Rand eines kleinen Vorortes, von wo aus er nur wenige hundert Meter bis zum herrlichen, weißen Strand und einen ebenso malerischen Ausblick auf den Ozean hatte. Außerdem führte ihn sein Weg in die nächstgelegene Stadt durch ein wunderschönes kleines Waldgebiet, wo man prima spazieren gehen und dem heißen, tropischen Wetter von Los Angeles ein wenig entkommen konnte.

Chris war die Hitze zwar aus seiner Heimat mehr als gewohnt, doch das Klima hier war schwüler und feuchter und vergleichsweise ungewohnt zu Australiens heiß-ariden Verhältnissen.

Durch eben jenes Wäldchen fuhr der Schauspieler auch jetzt in seinem Wagen, schon recht spät am Abend. Es war beinahe halb Elf und die Sonne schon längst in die warmen Fluten des Pazifiks abgetaucht, als sich Chris von seinem kleinen Kneipenausflug zurück in sein Auto und auf den Heimweg begeben hatte. Es hatte gut getan nach einigen Tagen der Einsamkeit in seinem neuen Zuhause wieder einmal unter Menschen zu kommen, auch wenn er – gerade in dieser Gegend – doch von mehr Fans erkannt worden war, als ihm an einem Freitag Abend lieb gewesen wäre. Doch er hatte geduldig Gespräche geführt, Fragen beantwortet und Autogramme gegeben und die ganzen Drinks dankend abgelehnt, die man ihm anbot. Immerhin hatte er nicht mit dem Taxi nachhause fahren wollen.

Die schmale, kurvenreiche Waldstraße lag angenehm ruhig da und bis auf ein einziges kam ihm kein anderes Auto auf dem Weg entgegen. Chris musste sich hüten nicht in einen Sekundenschlaf hinter dem Steuer zu fallen, denn so fit war er nach diesem Ausflug doch nicht mehr wie er es gern gewesen wäre, daher ließ er die still daliegenden, auf der Fahrt vorbei fliegenden Bäume und den wolkenlosen Himmel auf sich wirken, an dem die letzten Dämmerungsfarben in blau-schwarze Finsternis und ein Sternenmeer übergingen.

Kurzum: es war ein wirklich wunderschöner, friedlicher Anblick und Chris freute sich umso mehr, wenn er erst in seinem Haus wäre und sich mit einer letzten heißen Tasse Tee vor dem Schlafengehen auf seine große Bambus-Terrasse setzen und auf das Meer blicken konnte. Oh ja, er würde seine restlichen vier Wochen hier sicher noch ausgiebig genießen, bis die Arbeit wieder nach ihm rufen würde.

Die Fahrt verlief völlig ereignislos, bis Chris mitten auf seiner Strecke durch den Wald plötzlich einen eigenartigen grünen Schimmer am mittlerweile dunklen Nachthimmel bemerkte.

›_Na nu? Was ist das denn?‹_

Chris sah auf und runzelte die Stirn.

›_Sieht fast aus wie ein Nordlicht. Aber dafür ist es zu punktuell.‹_

In der Tat sah das merkwürdige grüne Leuchten, kreisrund und mitten am Nachthimmel, nicht nach einer der bekannten, romantischen Nachthimmel-Erscheinungen aus. Viel mehr erschien es wie ein großer, grünleuchtender Stern. Achtsam nicht noch von der Straße abzukommen, konnte Chris nur immer wieder kurze Blicke nach oben werfen, als er mit Verwunderung und seltsamer Nervosität feststellte, dass das grüne Leuchten immer größer wurde, so als käme es der Erde stetig näher. Was auch immer ›es‹ war.

›_Was ist das nur?‹_

Konnte es ein Flugzeug sein? Aber die hatten normalerweise keine grünen Lichter und waren nicht so groß. Und kamen der Erde vor allem auch nicht so schnell näher. Und dann wurden Chris' Augen plötzlich groß vor Panik, als das Objekt in bereits beängstigender Größe seinen Flugwinkel zu ändern schien und aus dem eigenartigen grünen Lichtball ein Lichtball mit einem langen grünen Schweif wurde, der in rasendem Tempo Richtung Erdboden steuerte.

»Ach du Scheiße!«

Chris trat erschrocken auf die Bremse und umklammerte das Lenkrad, als der Chevrolet mit quietschenden Reifen auf dem Asphalt zum Stehen kam. Gerade in dem Moment, in dem das eigenartige Objekt mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Rauschen und Pfeifen den ganzen Wald um den Schauspieler herum in ein gespenstisches, gleißend helles, grünes Leuchten tauchte und dann wie ein brennender Feuerball wenige hundert Meter von der Stelle, an der Chris sein Auto zum Stehen gebracht hatte, entfernt zwischen den Baumkronen niederging. Chris spürte eine nicht unerhebliche Erschütterung und eine leichte Druckwelle rüttelte an seinem Fahrzeug, dann war der seltsame Spuk so schnell vorbei wie er begonnen hatte und das grüne Licht war mit einem Schlag erloschen. Stille und Dunkelheit eroberte die Szenerie zurück, nachdem der Motor in der Vollbremsung protestierend abgestorben war und der Wagen nun etwas schief auf der Fahrbahn stand.

Chris selbst saß mit angehaltenem Atem und tellergroßen Augen, die Hände noch immer um sein Lenkrad gekrallt, in seinem Sitz und starrte fassungslos durch seine Frontscheibe.

›_Was ... zur Hölle ... war DAS?‹_

Stoßartig entwich schließlich die Luft aus seinen Lungen und die Anspannung fiel von ihm ab. Er ließ die Hände sinken und konzentrierte sich auf seinen nervösen Herzschlag, während er mehrmals tief ein- und ausatmete und versuchte wieder klar zu denken nach diesem, nicht unerheblichen, Schrecken.

Was um Himmels Willen war das gerade gewesen? Konnte das ein Asteroid gewesen sein, der auf der Erde eingeschlagen war? So nah bei ihm? Gab es Asteroiden, die derart grün leuchten konnten? Was hatte er gerade mit so rasendem Tempo auf die Erde stürzen sehen?

Normalerweise war Chris ein sehr verantwortungsbewusster und mit Bedacht handelnder Bürger, doch auf die eigenartige Erscheinung, die ihm derart Gänsehaut über die Arme gejagt hatte, konnte er sich keinen Reim machen. Darum handelte er dieses eine Mal in seinem Leben vielleicht vorschnell, als er aus seinem Auto ausstieg und durch die Dunkelheit in jene Richtung in den Wald spähte, in der das Objekt niedergegangen war. So grell und laut wie das Ding gewesen war, war er sicher sowieso nicht der Einzige, der den Aufprall mitbekommen hatte und bestimmt würden in wenigen Minuten die Polizei, die Presse und wer auch immer auftauchen. Warum sollte er also nicht nach dem Rechten sehen und vielleicht der Erste sein, der am Ort des Geschehens war?

Chris hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen im selben Moment, als er den ersten Schritt auf die Bäume zu im Lichtkegel seiner Scheinwerfer machte, aber seine Neugierde war zu groß um Kehrt zu machen und es sein zu lassen.

Schon immer war der Australier fasziniert gewesen von allem, was mit Astrophysik zu tun hatte und von Asteroiden, die auf der Erde einschlugen. Er musste nachsehen, was hier abgestürzt war, koste es was es wolle!

Also ging er zügig in die ungefähre Richtung und versuchte die Stelle zu finden, an der der grüne Feuerball aufgekommen war. Das war leichter gesagt als getan in der Dunkelheit, die nur schwach von Mondschein und Sternenlicht durchbrochen wurde. Noch dazu zwischen dem dichten Baumbestand. Doch er achtete sorgsam auf seine Schritte und versuchte gleichzeitig die Überreste des grell-grünen Lichtes auszumachen. Und tatsächlich entdeckte er nach mehreren hundert Metern ein fahles Glimmen zwischen den Bäumen.

Mit vor Aufregung klopfendem Herzen trat der Schauspieler immer näher, bis ihn nur noch wenige Schritte vom Ort des Geschehens trennten. Es roch nach verbrannter Erde und versengtem Holz, aber glücklicherweise stand nichts (mehr) in Flammen. Nur etwas Rauch lag noch in der Luft und brachte Chris zum Husten. Mit etwas Mühe arbeitete er sich durch das letzte Gebüsch, welches das eingeschlagene Objekt vor seinem Blick verbarg und als er sich endlich aus dem Strauch heraus auf dessen andere Seite gearbeitet und freie Sicht hatte, erstarrte er an Ort und Stelle.

Am Einschlagsort, inmitten eines mehrere Quadratmeter großen Kreises angesengter Erde und geschwärzter, rauchender Baumstämme, lag nicht etwa ein kleiner, dampfender Steinklumpen oder ein UFO.

Auf dem Boden, in letzte Reste grünes Licht getaucht, lag eine eindeutig menschliche Gestalt.

Chris schluckte mit unangenehmer, innerer Unruhe und starrte gebannt auf das, was sich seinem Auge bot.

Die offenbar verletzte Person lag leicht zusammen gekrümmt auf der Seite, das Gesicht hinter den Armen verborgen, gekleidet in ein schwarzes, mantelartiges Gewand und bewegte sich nicht.

Der Schauspieler zögerte und verharrte auf seinem Platz. Er wurde gerade nicht schlau aus dem, was er sah.

Was mit dieser atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit, augenscheinlich aus dem All kommend, in grünem Schein auf die Erde gefallen war, konnte doch unmöglich ein Mensch sein?! Halluzinierte er? Oder war das ein Alien? Wie konnte das sein? Welches Lebewesen würde diesen kometenhaften Einschlag denn bitte an einem Stück überstehen?

Schließlich gab sich Chris innerlich selbst einen engagierten Tritt und näherte sich mutig der unbekannten Gestalt. Er sah, dass sich deren Brustkorb leicht hob und senkte unter einer schwachen Atmung und war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn das jetzt erleichtern oder noch mehr beunruhigen sollte.

»Hallo?«, sagte er hörbar in die Nacht hinein, während er sich Schritt für Schritt voran tastete, doch es kam weder eine Antwort, noch reagierte die scheinbar bewusstlose Person.

Als Chris schließlich bei ihr angelangt war, beugte er sich ganz vorsichtig über den Körper und stellte fest, dass es sich tatsächlich eindeutig um einen Menschen handelte. Er erkannte die eigenartige Kleidung aus schwarzem Leder und grünem Stoff und die schulterlangen schwarzen Haare, sowie schmale, lange Finger mit blasser Haut.

Ganz behutsam griff Chris' sonnengebräunte, breite Hand an die hagere Schulter vor sich und drückte sanft zu.

»Hallo?«, fragte er erneut, »Können Sie mich hören? Sind Sie verletzt?«

Als wieder keine Reaktion kam, nahm Chris auch die andere Hand zu Hilfe und drehte die bewusstlose Gestalt auf den Rücken, so dass er das Gesicht endlich erkennen konnte.

Und machte dann, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, einen Satz zurück, wobei er beinahe über einen abgebrochenen Ast stolperte und um ein Haar hingefallen wäre. Mit fassungslosem Ausdruck und weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er ungläubig auf die Person vor sich auf dem Boden.

Er musste definitiv halluzinieren, denn was er nun in dem grünen Dunst vor sich sah, konnte unmöglich wahr sein.

TBC

– TotenmonD –


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: Findling**

_[Rückblende:]_

Loki spürte, wie er in rasendem Tempo durch die weiten, unbekannten magischen Wege Yggdrasils und den grenzenlosen Raum des Vortex fiel. Er hatte es geschafft. Mit der letzten ihm verbliebenen Kraft konnte er sich davonporten. Konnte entfliehen. Weg von dem Albtraum. Weg von seinen Peinigern. Raus aus Asgards Schatten.

Zu Tode erschöpft, schenkte er dem wirbelnden Farbenmeer bei seinem schier endlosen Fall keine Beachtung mehr. Es war völlig egal wo er landen würde oder ob er für immer in den ewigen Pfaden des Weltenbaumes verloren gehen würde. Alles wäre ein besseres Schicksal als jenes, dem er mit dem letzten Funken Magie in seinem Körper entronnen war.

Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte von alten und neuen Wunden, nur noch übertroffen von der Qual, durch die seine Seele gegangen war. Die Schwerelosigkeit des Falls war daher umso mehr wie ein süßer Schlaf, der ihn einlullte.

Als er jedoch spürte, wie die wogenden Farben um ihn herum verblassten und zu einem nächtlichen Sternenhimmel wurden, die Luft um ihn herum sich erwärmte und ihm, nach Sommer und Meer duftend, fremder Wind um die Nase wehte, öffnete der Gott mit letzter Kraft die Augen. Durch die grüne Flammenaura, die ihn bei seinem rasendschnellen Fall umhüllte und schwindende Ausgeburt seiner Magie war, erhaschte er einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Welt, auf die er so eben niederstürzte und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem letzten schwachen Lächeln.

»Midgard ...«, hauchte er tonlos, ehe sein Verstand in die erlösende Ohnmacht abdriftete.

_Midgard_ war in Ordnung. Gegen _Midgard_ war nichts einzuwenden. Die herrschende Rasse in dieser Welt, die Menschen, sie kannten ihn nicht. An diesem Ort würde ihn keine Hölle, kein Schmerz mehr erwarten. In dieser Welt würde er sterben können und endlich Frieden finden. So hoffte er.

Lokis Augen schlossen sich und er verlor sich in den letzten Sekunden der Schwerelosigkeit. Glücklicherweise entschwand er dem Bewusstsein nur Augenblicke bevor sein zerstörter Körper mit knochenzerschmetternder Wucht auf der Erde aufschlug und alles um ihn schwarz wurde.

* * *

Chris konnte nicht fassen, welches Gesicht er in der Dunkelheit vor sich, mehr schlecht als recht, erkennen konnte und er verspürte den spontanen Drang sich testweise in die Seite zu kneifen, um womöglich gleich aus einem komischen Traum zu erwachen und den Kopf darüber zu schütteln, was er doch für Unfug zusammenphantasierte.

»Tom?«, fragte er ungläubig, doch natürlich blieb ihm die bewusstlose Gestalt vor ihm jede Rechenschaft schuldig.

Der Schauspieler brauchte einen Moment, um wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen, dann trat er besorgt ein weiteres Mal näher an die Person heran und kniete sich neben den vermeintlich bekannten Mann. Vorsichtig legte er zwei Finger an dessen Hals und fand erleichtert einen schwachen Puls vor. Er hatte sich die flache Atmung also nicht nur eingebildet. Doch was um Himmels Willen machte _Tom Hiddleston_ hier draußen? Was hatte er mit dem abstürzenden Objekt zu tun und war das hier überhaupt sein guter Schauspielkollege und Freund?

Chris versuchte vergeblich den Bewusstlosen zu wecken und fuhr sich überfordert durch seine noch ziemlich langen, blonden Haare, die er für seine Rolle als nordischer Donnergott mehrere Wochen hatte wachsen lassen. Warum hatte er Volltrottel nur weder eine Taschenlampe, noch ein Handy einstecken? Letzteres befand sich in seiner Jackentasche. Und die Jacke befand sich noch im Wagen. Dumm gelaufen.

Dann fiel dem Australier ein, dass er zumindest ein Feuerzeug einstecken hatte. Hastig suchte er selbiges in seiner Hose und als er es schließlich gefunden hatte, entzündete er es und beleuchtete mit der kleinen Flamme das Gesicht der reglosen Person vor sich.

Er erstarrte, als er die feinen Gesichtszüge erkannte und sein Mund wurde trocken vor Aufregung.

Der bewusstlose Mann sah in der Tat seinem Kollegen Hiddleston auf den ersten Blick zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Doch bei genauerer Betrachtung und bei mehr Licht, wie er es jetzt zur Verfügung hatte, fielen ihm die feinen Unterschiede auf. Das blasse, markante Gesicht wirkte einige Jahre jünger als das des Briten, die Augenbrauen waren feiner und anders geschwungen, die Augen selbst waren umrahmt von langen, pechschwarzen Wimpern, die Lippen bleich und rau und leicht geöffnet. Vor Chris lag ein junger Mann, vielleicht fünfundzwanzig, der Tom zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah und offenbar einiges mitgemacht hatte. Seine Kleidung roch verkohlt, sein Gesicht zierten einige alte Narben und am Haaransatz der hohen Stirn klebten dunkle Krusten, die getrocknetes Blut einer unzureichend versorgten Kopfverletzung sein konnten.

Chris schluckte schwer angesichts der ganzen Situation und fühlte sich mehr als ratlos. Sein Gehirn war überfordert mit der ganzen absurden Szenerie, nachts mitten in einem Wald in den USA. Zuerst sah er live einen Himmelskörper niedergehen und nun fand er an augenscheinlich genau dieser Stelle einen verwundeten Menschen, der eigentlich alles außer lebendig und lediglich bewusstlos sein sollte.

Wie kam der junge Mann also hierher? War er ernsthaft vom Himmel gefallen? In einem grünen Feuerball?!

Wie sollte das funktionieren? Wie sollte er das überleben? Und wo sollte er bitte herkommen?

Aber die in jenem Moment brennendste Frage, während der Australier das Gesicht des Bewusstlosen noch immer gebannt anstarrte, war: WER war er? Und warum sah er einem gewissen charmanten Briten, der einen ziemlich vielschichtigen, unberechenbaren Gott des Unheils an der Seite von Chris spielte, so verdammt ähnlich?

Der Schauspieler ließ das Feuerzeug in seiner Hand ein wenig wandern und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die eigenartige Kleidung, die ihm merkwürdig bekannt vorkam. Sie sah ebenfalls fast genauso aus wie der viele Kilo schwere Fummel, den Tom am Set tragen musste. Wirkte sehr edel und teuer und wies die gleichen Farben auf: Schwarz, dunkles Grün und Gold.

Hatte Chris einen dieser begeisterten Cosplayer vor sich? Aber das war völlig unmöglich. Die fielen nicht einfach vom Himmel und lebend schon gleich dreimal nicht.

Außerdem sah er Tom einfach viel zu ähnlich. Mehr noch: Er sah aus ... wie _er_. Wie Loki.

Aber das ... war erst recht unmöglich. Das war Mythologie. Das war nicht _echt_!

Tom spielte eine Rolle in einem Film, die auf Mythen und alten Religionen basierte und sonst nichts. Es war nicht echt. Unmöglich.

Der Australier ließ seinen Blick weiter wandern und seine Aufmerksamkeit blieb auf einem metallisch glänzenden Gegenstand am Gürtel des Fremden hängen. Bei genauerem Hinsehen entpuppte es sich als schmaler, aufwendig verzierter und mit Smaragden besetzter Dolch mit leicht geschwungener, glänzender Klinge. Chris warf einen prüfenden Blick in das Gesicht des Mannes. Er war also bewaffnet. Er war vom Himmel gefallen – lebend – und er war bewaffnet ...

Ungläubig zog der Blonde die Augenbrauen in die Stirn.

›_Wer verdammt nochmal bist du?‹_, fragte er sich im Stillen und seine Finger streckten sich nach der ungewöhnlichen Waffe aus als könne sie ihm, anstelle ihres weggetretenen Besitzers, eine Antwort liefern. Doch im selben Moment, als er den Dolch berühren wollte, durchzuckte ein grüner Blitz die Nacht und ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch Chris' Körper.

Er wurde gute drei Meter nach hinten weg geschleudert und landete mit gequältem Aufstöhnen der Länge nach hingestreckt auf dem versengten, steinharten Waldboden.

»V-Verdammt!«, keuchte er, als er seine Sinne nach der durchdringenden Schockwelle wieder beisammen hatte und sich unbeholfen auf die Ellbogen stützte, um sich aufrichten zu können. Ängstlich und entgeistert starrte er auf den Bewusstlosen vor sich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade passiert war. Wusste nur, dass es verflucht weh getan hatte und er keinen Bedarf an einer Wiederholung verspürte.

Als sich der Australier wieder auf die Beine gerafft hatte, hielt er vorerst großzügigen Sicherheitsabstand zu dem Fremden, doch dieser schien von dem merkwürdigen Zauber seiner Waffe ebenso wenig mitbekommen zu haben wie von allem Anderen um ihn herum.

›_Was für ein Mist war das denn gerade?‹_

Chris runzelte ziemlich ungläubig die Stirn und beäugte das hübsch geschmückte Ding am Gürtel des Mannes mit Argwohn, das ihm gerade so gehörig den Marsch geblasen hatte. Alles, was er wahrgenommen hatte neben dem Schmerz, war ein gleißend heller Blitz, der ihn unsanft zurück geschleudert hatte. Was verflucht noch mal ging hier ab?

Solche Sachen kannte er sonst nur von den Special Effects, die sie im fertigen Film verwendeten. So auch in »Thor« und »The Avengers«. Doch das hier hatte sich gerade ganz und gar nicht nach einem CGI-Effekt angefühlt. Eher wie das genaue Gegenteil.

Wie um seine Erinnerung aufzufrischen, rieb der Australier sich sein schmerzendes Hinterteil.

Nein, er hatte sich das definitiv nicht eingebildet. Und es hatte sich anders angefühlt als alles, was Chris je erlebt hatte. Noch immer bebten seine Muskeln wie nach einem heftigen Stromschlag und seine Knie waren butterweich.

Er kam sich gerade vor wie _Harry Potter_ mitten in einem Zauberduell, bei dem er ordentlich auf die Rübe bekam. Aber wenn das auch nur im Entferntesten so etwas wie Magie, irgendwas Übersinnliches, gewesen war – was vielleicht, nur vielleicht, auch erklären würde, wieso der komische Kerl vom Himmel gefallen und wie ein Meteor mitten im Wald eingeschlagen war und danach dennoch so unverletzt wirkte – dann hieße das ... dann hieße das doch ...

Konnte das sein?

War das Loki?

Der ... _echte_ Loki?

Chris spürte einen kalten Schauer, der seinen Rücken hinab kroch. Er verharrte unschlüssig, dann warf er einen Blick zurück in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Wo sich die Straße befand und sein Auto nachwievor mitten auf der Fahrbahn stand. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte er, ob er sich einfach schnell davon stehlen sollte als hätte er nichts von alledem gesehen. Die ganze Situation wirkte auf ihn gerade wie ein behämmerter Traum, aus dem er jeden Moment erwachen musste und genau darauf hoffte er auch, denn so langsam fühlte er sich dem Wahnsinn nahe. Alles erschien ihm so unwirklich. Wie aus einem schlechten Horrorfilm entliehen.

Himmel, was tat er hier eigentlich?

Vielleicht hatte er doch etwas Alkohol erwischt im Club und war irgendwo in einer Ecke eingenickt? Es wäre ihm jedenfalls lieber gewesen jede Sekunde in einer Lache aus Erbrochenem aufzuwachen, als sich einreden zu müssen, dass er nicht gerade den Verstand verloren hatte, sondern diese Szene vor seinen Augen der Realität entsprach und er hier wirklich mitten im Wald stand mit einem Kerl, der als lebender Meteor vom Himmel gerauscht war wie ein getroffenes Moorhuhn.

Sollte er einfach gehen, bevor er am Ende in einen riesigen Haufen Scheiße hinein schlittern würde? Was hier gerade abging war eine Nummer zu groß für ihn und wenn auch nur die geringste Chance bestand, dass der Bewusstlose zu seinen Füßen wirklich ein bekannter nordischer Gott war, dann würde er erst recht in der Klemme stecken.

Doch etwas in Chris hielt ihn zurück. Wieder betrachtete er den jungen Mann, der da lag wie tot, umgeben von letzten Resten eines schaurig-grünen Leuchtens und ein Bild des Elends abgab. Und sein Gewissen piekte ihn unangenehm. Der Fremde war verletzt und weggetreten, kam von sonst wo her und würde womöglich sterben, wenn ihm niemand helfen würde. Und zwar schnell.

Chris war der Einzige vor Ort und der Einzige, der jetzt über sein Schicksal entscheiden konnte. Wer garantierte ihm denn, dass wirklich noch Andere den Einschlag bemerkt hatten und in wenigen Minuten die ersten Schaulustigen ankommen würden oder gar das Fernsehen? Und würden sie dann auch rechtzeitig Hilfe holen?

›_Und selbst wenn, was dann? Was machen sie mit ihm, wenn sie ihn finden?‹_, verschaffte sich eine ernste Stimme im Kopf des Blonden Gehör und Chris verzog unwillig das Gesicht.

Aber dieser Punkt hatte seine Berechtigung. Wenn er auch nur für eine Sekunde annahm, dass der Fremde tatsächlich – so unglaublich es auch war – Loki war, was würde dann mit ihm geschehen, wenn er der sensationshungernden Öffentlichkeit oder dem Gesetz in die Hände fallen würde? Die halbe Welt kannte durch seinen Kollegen Tom zumindest _eine_ Geschichte über den berühmten und doch so geheimnisvollen Demigott und ebenso sein Gesicht, weil es dem Antlitz Hiddlestons so erschreckend ähnlich sah. Sie würden ihn erkennen, keine Frage.

Und Lokis Darstellung in den beiden jüngsten Marvel-Filmen war nicht gerade die positivste. Was würden sie also mit ihm machen?

Chris hätte nur dieses eine Mal sein Gewissen und seinen verfluchten Helfertrieb gern abgeschaltet und wäre einfach feige geflohen, doch er konnte nicht.

›_Ich kann ihn nicht einfach so hierlassen ...‹_

Seufzend und unsicher machte Chris kehrt und kniete sich neben den Bewusstlosen. Mit einem unsicheren Seitenblick auf den merkwürdigen Dolch, von dem er sich irrwitzigerweise seltsam beobachtet fühlte, versuchte er noch einmal den Fremden zurück in die Realität zu holen, indem er ihn an den Schultern rüttelte und auf ihn einredete.

»Hey! Wach auf, Kumpel! Ich bitte dich, komm zu dir!«

Doch nicht einmal ein Zucken in der leichenblassen, erschöpften Miene war zu erkennen. Nichts.

Der Australier musste einsehen, dass er nicht auf Mithilfe hoffen konnte.

Zögernd schob er seine Hände daher unter den reglosen Körper und versuchte testweise ihn anzuheben. Schnell stellte er fest, dass der vermeintliche Gott ein ordentliches Gewicht an den Tag legte, auch wenn er alles andere als massig gebaut schien. Wie auch sein menschliches Schauspieler-Pendant, schien er im Gegenteil sehr grazil gebaut und lange nicht so muskelbepackt wie Chris selbst, der viele Wochen Blut und Wasser im Fitnessstudio geschwitzt hatte für seine Thor-Rolle. Und dennoch war er kein Fliegengewicht, wobei ein beachtlicher Teil auch sicher dem Monstrum aus Stoff und Leder zuzuschreiben war, in das er gekleidet war.

Beim zweiten Anlauf und mit etwas mehr Anspannung in den Schenkeln, schaffte es der Schauspieler dann doch ohne größere Mühe sich zu erheben, mit dem Bewusstlosen schlaff in seinen Armen hängend.

Chris spürte das seidige schwarze Haar an seinem Arm und wie kalt sich der Andere doch anfühlte und ein seltsames Kribbeln durchströmte ihn. Besorgt warf er einen Blick auf das jugendliche, aristokratische Gesicht und verlor sich eine Sekunde darin, ehe er sich am Riemen riss und sich behutsam mit dem Fremden herumdrehte. Zum Glück brannten die Scheinwerfer seines Chevys noch, so hatte er einen schwachen Orientierungspunkt zwischen dem pechschwarzen Wald um sich herum und konnte sich vorsichtig, einen Fuß geduldig vor den anderen setzend, zurück in Richtung Straße vorarbeiten. Immer darauf achtend, dass er bloß nicht stolperte, den jungen Mann in seinen Armen fallen ließ oder mit ihm gar gegen einen Baum stieß.

Nach bestimmt fünf Minuten des Vorankämpfens lichtete sich das Dickicht dann endlich und Chris endete erleichtert auf dem schmalen Grasstreifen, der Wald und Fahrbahn trennte. Sein Auto stand wenige Meter weiter hinten und wartete mit wegweisendem Abblendlicht auf seinen Besitzer. Während Chris näher trat, vernahm er plötzlich von weit her das eindeutige Heulen von Polizeisirenen, die sich rasch zu nähern schienen. Er sah in die Richtung, aus der er zuvor von seiner Clubtour gekommen war und tatsächlich konnte er am Nachthimmel ganz schwach das rote und blaue Blinken einer größeren Anzahl von Polizeiwagen erkennen. Offenbar war er doch nicht der Einzige, der den Niedergang des grünen Feuerballs bemerkt hatte. Schnell warf er einen Blick auf seinen verwundeten Findling.

Er musste sich jetzt entscheiden. Sollte er ihn wirklich mitnehmen? Zu sich nach Hause? Und was dann? Versuchen ihn gesund zu pflegen? Heraus zu finden, wer er war und wo er herkam?

Am Ende würde der junge Mann noch in seinem Bett sterben und Chris hätte einen riesigen Haufen Schwierigkeiten am Hals.

Oder schlimmer: der Fremde war wirklich Loki und würde ihn einfach in Stücke reißen oder anderweitig einen grässlichen Tod erleiden lassen, sobald er wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

Doch was war die Alternative? Ihn hierlassen? Wer weiß, was mit ihm geschehen würde!

Würden sie ihn für einen einfachen Passanten halten, der zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war? Oder würden sie in ihm einen Außerirdischen sehen? Ihn töten? Ins Gefängnis stecken? Sterben lassen? Würden sie heraus finden wer er war und würde dann das Chaos ausbrechen? Würde Loki enden wie im Film? Eingesperrt und entrechtet in einem Käfig aus Glas? Darauf wartend, dass man an ihm herum experimentieren oder ihn gar aufschneiden würde?

Chris sah, in schwerste innere Konflikte verstrickt und sichtlich verzweifelt, auf den Mann an seiner Brust nieder, von dem noch nicht feststand, ob er sich als wertvoller Schatz oder schrecklicher Fluch entpuppen würde, und rang mit sich. Im fahlen Lichtschein, den die Scheinwerfer seines Wagens seitlich in die Nacht streuten, studierte er die feinen Gesichtszüge des Bewusstlosen ein weiteres Mal als könnte es ihm die schwere Entscheidung erleichtern. Sein Blick fuhr die geschwungenen, langen Wimpern nach, tanzte über die eleganten, hohen Wangenknochen und streifte weiter über den blassen Mund, der geradezu danach zu schreien schien, dass man ihn mit fremden Lippen bedeckte und seinen geheimnisvollen Besitzer in die Welt der Lebenden zurück holte. Im gleichen Moment schien ein schwacher Windhauch einen dunklen Duft von Feuer und Absinth zu Chris' Sinnen zu wehen, der ihm Gänsehaut über die Arme und ein angenehmes Schaudern durch die Glieder trieb.

Und in dem Australier keimte eine folgenschwere Entscheidung, die er selbst nicht recht nachvollziehen konnte: Er wollte den jungen Mann nicht hier lassen. Wollte ihn der Polizei nicht in die Hände fallen lassen.

Er wollte ihn mitnehmen und sein Glück versuchen ihn aufzupäppeln und seine Geschichte zu erfahren.

Das Heulen der Sirenen war bedrohlich näher gekommen und plötzlich fuhr wieder Leben in Chris. Mit entschlossenem Blick und etwas umständlichem Gefummel, öffnete er die hintere Seitentür seines Chevrolets und legte seinen bewusstlosen Fund vorsichtig auf der Rückbank ab. Dann schloss er die Tür, umrundete seinen Wagen mit einem prüfenden Blick an den Horizont, ehe er selbst wieder einstieg und mit einem Drehen des Zündschlüssels den erstorbenen Motor zu neuem Leben erweckte.

Im Rückspiegel erschienen die ersten Frontlichter der heranbrausenden Polizeistreifen, als sich Chris' Augen kampfeslustig verengten und er ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken seinen Fuß im Gaspeal versenkte.

Wenn er das durchziehen wollte, dann musste er sich jetzt sputen.

Der Chevy röhrte auf, fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen los und war in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, noch ehe die Gesetzeshüter am Ort des Geschehens sein konnten.

TBC

– TodenmonD –


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3: In Sicherheit**

Chris dröhnte sein erhöhter Puls während der ganzen Fahrt in den Ohren wie ein Presslufthammer, als er die verlassene Landstraße gerade so schnell entlang jagte, wie es das Gesetz im Rahmen der Tempolimit-Toleranz zuließ. Das Heulen von Polizei-Sirenen lag schon längst in weiter Ferne und war nicht mehr zu hören, trotzdem nahm er den Fuß nicht vom Gas. War aufgeregt und unruhig.

Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was er hier tat. Was für eine Entscheidung er getroffen hatte und hoffentlich nicht bereuen würde. Noch immer kam ihm alles vor wie in einem vermeintlichen Traum und wieder und wieder warf er einen Blick auf die Rückbank, wo der potentielle Gott lag, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sich das Alles wirklich nicht eingebildet hatte. Doch seine Augen trügten ihn nicht.

Dort lag der mysteriöse junge Mann nachwievor völlig reglos auf dem sturmgrauen Polster niedergestreckt und sah aus wie tot, auch wenn er nicht mehr ganz so kränklich und gespenstisch wirkte ohne das grüne Leuchten, das ihn im Wald umwoben hatte wie Feenstaub. Seine Kleidung war zerschlissen und in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, sowie auch die Luft im Inneren des Wagens nun geschwängert war von dem Geruch verbrannter Erde und angesengten Stoffes.

Chris runzelte besorgt die Stirn, während er versuchte sich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren. Seine Eingeweide brannten vor Sorge und Skepsis als hätte man sie mit kochendem Chili befüllt und auch seine schwitzigen Handflächen glühten so stark vor Aufregung, dass er das eklige Gefühl verspürte, ihm müsse alsbald das Lenkradgummi unter der Haut schmelzen.

Sicher war es keine kluge Entscheidung den Verletzten zu sich nach Hause zu nehmen anstatt ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, aber alles in ihm sträubte sich mit Zähnen und Klauen gegen die eigentlich vernünftige und einzig richtige Vorgehensweise. Dabei ging es hier nicht um einen gefundenen Koffer Geld, den man nicht im Fundbüro abgeben sondern selbst behalten wollte (was Chris nie auch nur denken würde!). Es ging um einen Menschen – oder so was in der Art – der verletzt, der bewusstlos war, vielleicht im Sterben lag, der vermutlich nicht einmal von dieser Welt war und den er jetzt auf dem Rücksitz mitten in der Nacht durch die Gegend transportierte, mit dem Ziel ihn mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Das Gewissen des Australiers tobte und zeterte in seinem Hinterkopf wie ein Rumpelstilzchen und es hatte allen Grund dazu.

Das hier war falsch. Furchtbar falsch!

Warum also fühlte es sich trotzdem so richtig an das hier zu tun und niemanden einzuweihen? Hatte sein Bauchgefühl recht? Chris hatte jedenfalls eine Situation wie diese noch nicht erlebt, in dem sein Instinkt ihm so deutlich wie nie zuvor bei irgendetwas in seinem Leben sagte, dass es nicht gut ausgehen würde, wenn der Fremde in einem anderem Bett als seinem landen würde. Das musste etwas bedeuten.

Also hielt Chris zielstrebig auf sein Haus zu und versuchte sich zu beeilen so gut es ging, ehe er am Ende noch eine Leiche spazieren fahren würde. Eine Vorstellung, auf die er gern verzichtete.

_›Können Götter überhaupt einfach so sterben?‹_

Was dachte er da? Er wusste doch nachwievor nicht, ob er wirklich das im Wald aufgegriffen hatte, was er glaubte und was eigentlich vollkommen unmöglich war. Nun ja, _unmöglich_ nicht, aber schwer zu verarbeiten für seinen gesunden Menschenverstand.

Wieder beobachtete Chris seinen Findling durch den Rückspiegel. Beinahe hoffnungsvoll.

_›Bist du Loki oder zähle ich hier zu Unrecht Eins und Eins zusammen? ... Und sollte ich nicht eher froh sein, wenn du es nicht wärst?! Auch wenn ich nicht glauben mag, dass du ein schlechter Kerl bist, wie es dir viele Historiker andichten wollen.‹_

Der Schauspieler schüttelte den Kopf und in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Entschlossenheit wieder.

Es stimmte. Er wollte an das Gute in der Welt, im Menschen und im Kosmos glauben und außerdem hatte er für seine Rolle als Sohn des Odin viel in nordischer Mythologie gelesen. Und er fand Loki dort eigentlich sehr sympathisch und gar nicht so weit entfernt von der Marvel-Adaption, die sein Kollege _Hiddleston_ so brillant verkörperte und viel von dem Bild geprägt hatte, das sich Chris selbst ausmalte.

Nein, er konnte in dem Gott nicht die abtrünnige Silberzunge, den boshaften Lügenschmied sehen.

Er wollte daran glauben, dass Loki nur ein missverstandenes, tragisches Schicksal war, nicht hoffnungslos und verdorben. Dass ihm nur viel Schlechtes widerfahren war und er verzweifelt nach dem rechten Pfad im Leben suchte. Verlassen und fehlgeleitet, aber nicht verloren.

Er wollte daran glauben, dass die christliche Welt sich irrte mit ihrer Meinung über ihn und er darüberhinaus kein Mythos war.

Chris wollte daran glauben, dass es Loki war, der bewusstlos in seinem Auto lag.

Und er wollte ihm helfen. Mit allen Gefahren und Konsequenzen. Kompromisslos.

Der Australier schluckte schwer.

Irgendwann würde ihn sein verdammter Sturkopf noch mal in große Schwierigkeiten bringen.

_›Ich glaube, wenn die ganze Sache gut ausgeht, dann werde ich ganz offiziell dem Loki-Fanclub beitreten und Tom nie wieder aufziehen.‹_

So aufgeregt er war und hoffte, dass er erfolgreich sein würde, er hatte ordentlich Fracksaußen. Am liebsten hätte er das Pedal ganz durchgetreten, damit sein verdammter Fuß nicht so auf dem Gas zitterte. Und das Lenkrad unter seinen Fingern klebte nachwievor eklig heiß und feucht.

_›Oh mann ...‹_

Auch während der ganzen turbulenten Fahrt erwachte der Bewusstlose nicht, egal wie schwungvoll Chris in seiner Hast um die Kurven rutschte bis der Gummi quietschte, wie heftig er an roten Ampeln und Abzweigungen in die Eisen stieg, wie viele Bodenwellen und Schlaglöcher er mitnahm und wie oft er beim Schalten den Motor des Chevys unbeabsichtigt aufheulen ließ, weil er zu früh aufs Gas und zu spät von der Kupplung trat. (Nächstes Mal würde er sich lieber doch für einen Automatik entscheiden, wie es die meisten Amerikaner bevorzugten.)

Nichts von alledem weckte den Schwarzhaarigen aus seiner bedenklich apathischen Ohnmacht.

Schließlich bog der Australier mit dem Chevrolet in die schmale Einfahrt seines Ferienhauses ein und kam etwas abrupt zum Stehen. Doch auch das rief keine Reaktion bei seinem Mitfahrer hervor, außer, dass sein Kopf leblos auf dem Polster von einer Seite zur anderen rollte. Von selbst hatte er sich jedoch während der ganzen Fahrt scheinbar keinen Millimeter gerührt und Chris registrierte es mit Besorgnis.

Als er aus dem Wagen stieg, blickte er sich instinktiv um, als wollte er sich vergewissern, dass ihm wirklich niemand bei seiner ,Flucht' gefolgt und Zeuge geworden war, wie er den Fremden auf seiner Rückbank niedergelegt hatte. Doch die Kleinstadt um ihn lag still und idyllisch da wie an allen anderen Sommerabenden auch. Weder von Polizei noch Paparazzis war weit und breit etwas zu sehen und der Schauspieler machte in Gedanken drei Kreuze vor Erleichterung. Ein paar lauernde Fotografen oder auch nur harmlose Fans vor seinem Häuschen wären fatal gewesen und hätten den Achtundzwanzigjährigen schwer in Erklärungsnot gebracht.

Er umrundete das Gefährt, als er in der Einfahrt stand und öffnete die hintere Tür. Dann beugte er sich besorgt über den Verwundeten und versicherte sich abermals, dass dieser überhaupt noch lebte. Nur schwach zuckte der stete Puls unter Chris' Fingerspitzen, aber er war vorhanden. Erleichtert schob er die Arme unter den zierlichen und doch so schweren Körper und hievte ihn behutsam aus dem Auto. Er schubste die Tür mit einem Hüftstupser zu und kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass er das Kfz vorerst unverschlossen ließ. In dieser gutbürgerlichen Gegend würde es schon niemand klauen. Erst recht nicht in den wenigen Minuten seiner Abwesenheit.

Mit achtsamen Schritten bahnte sich der Australier mit dem Fremden in den Armen den Weg über seine Terrasse zur großen Glasschiebetür. Dort angekommen, musste er den Bewusstlosen kurz auf seiner weich gepolsterten Hollywoodschaukel ablegen, um das Schloss mit seinem Schlüsselbund öffnen zu können. Sofort schaltete er das Licht in Wohnzimmer und Außenbereich an, dann kam er zurück, um den jungen Mann wieder abzuholen. Er ignorierte die zwangsläufig offen gelassene Schiebetür gleichermaßen und bugsierte den Weggetretenen ohne Umschweifen in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn, etwas außer Atem vom Treppensteigen, auf dem ordentlich gemachten Bett ablegte.

Geschafft.

Schnell holte Chris daraufhin nach, was er vorhin ohne freie Hand nicht hatte tun können und schloss den Chevrolet und auch die Terrassentür wieder ab, ehe er sich in seinem kleinen Badezimmer ein Handtuch schnappte und eine Hälfte großzügig mit kaltem Wasser tränkte.

Als er zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, lag der junge Mann, wie nicht anders erwartet, immer noch so da, wie er ihn abgelegt hatte. Chris knippste das Licht an und hoffte, dass er keine allzu schrecklichen Verletzungen entdecken würde, wenn er sich des Fremden gleich annehmen und ihn versorgen würde.

Behutsam nahm er neben ihm auf der weichen Matratze Platz und wusch dem hübschen jungen Mann zuerst mit dem feuchten Handtuch sorgfältig die Reste von Staub, Asche und Gehölz aus dem Gesicht. Es ließ die blasse Hautfarbe danach zwar immerhin etwas gesünder aussehen, dennoch hätte er sofort in jedem Vampirfilm mitspielen können und die schwarzen, glänzenden Haare bildeten einen starken, aber reizvollen Kontrast zu dem farblosen Fleisch, an dem er sich am liebsten stundenlang satt gesehen hätte. Warum war er nur so fasziniert von diesem Wesen? Sein Glück, dass sein Gast nicht bei Bewusstsein war und von alledem nichts mitbekam.

Dann stellte Chris besorgt fest, dass die dunklen Krusten am Haaransatz tatsächlich die Reste getrockneten Blutes waren und hoffte auf keine bösen Überraschungen. Er legte das Handtuch kurz beiseite und besorgte sich aus der Küche zusätzlich eine kleine Schale Wasser. Um die verklebten Haare und gegebenenfalls die vorhandene Kopfwunde zu reinigen, brauchte es mehr als etwas angefeuchteten Frotté-Stoff. Als er zurück an der Seite des mysteriösen Fremden war, begann er mit frisch getränktem und ausgewrungenem Waschutensil mit der Spurensuche und -beseitigung. Und schnell fand er die Ursache des Blutes mittig am Kopf des Jüngeren:

Dort hatte er eine mehrere Zentimeter große Wunde, die zwar nicht sehr tief, aber umso ›ordentlicher‹ zugefügt aussah. Sie wirkte fast als hätte der Schädel des Unbekannten eine blanke Klinge abfangen müssen, die sich durch ihre Wucht tief ins Fleisch gegraben hatte. Ein kerzengerader, klaffender, sauberer Schnitt, der von Dreck und Haaren verklebt war. Der Australier sog geräuschvoll die Luft ein. Wie mochte er sich diese Verletzung wohl zugefügt haben? War es ein Unfall gewesen? Zumindest sah es nicht danach aus, dass er sich das Prachtexemplar bei seinem Sturz in den Wald zugezogen hatte. Dazu waren die Kanten viel zu scharf, zu präzise, die umgebende Haut zu unversehrt. Doch sie konnte nichstdestotrotz erst wenige Stunden bis höchstens einen Tag alt sein.

Ganz behutsam, um keinen Schaden anzurichten, arbeitete sich Chris mit dem Handtuch den Weg von einer Seite der schmerzhaft aussehende Wunde zur anderen und musste es zwischendurch immer wieder in der kleinen Wasserschüssel auswaschen, deren Inhalt schon bald rot gefärbt war wie eine Erdbeerbowle. Doch der Schauspieler schaffte es die offene Stelle komplett zu reinigen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Frische auch noch nicht entzündet war. Tatsächlich schien sie um einiges dramatischer auszusehen als sie tatsächlich war. Außer einer kleinen Schwellung war nichts mehr zu erkennen.

_›Glück gehabt, mein Freund.‹_

Chris suchte dennoch hektisch seinen kleinen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und nahm das Wunddesinfektionsmittel daraus an sich. Er tränkte einen Wattebausch mit der beißend riechenden Flüssigkeit und begann die Verletzung gründlich damit auszutupfen. Dabei zuckte er heftig und erschrocken zusammen, als das erste Mal eine kleine Regung durch den bewusstlosen Körper schoss und den Australier völlig unvorbereitet aus seiner konzentrierten Arbeit hochfahren ließ. Der junge Mann auf seinem Bett riss urplötzlich den Kopf mit einem gequälten Stöhnen von einer Seite des Kissens auf die andere und eine tiefe Falte schnitt sich in die so bleiche, glatte Stirn, bevor sie so schnell verschwunden war wie eine Spur im nassen Sand, bevor die nächste Welle am Strand brach und sie verwischte. So schnell es geschehen war, so schnell herrschte wieder völlige Stille vor.

Chris hielt verdattert, mit klopfendem Herzen, inne und beäugte ihn einen kurzen Moment aufmerksam, noch ganz perplex, weil er nicht mit einer so plötzlichen Regung gerechnet hatte. Doch sein Findling kam, wie erwartet, nicht zu sich, war wieder völlig weg und schien nur für einen Wimpernschlag lang durch den brennenden Schmerz des Desinfektionsalkohols aufgeschreckt worden zu sein.

Nichtsdestotrotz legte der Schauspieler seine warme, große Hand behutsam an die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen, die geradezu rostbraun wirkte im direkten Vergleich zu seinem durchschimmerndem Teint. Er fühlte sich in der Pflicht, sich für den Schreckmoment zu entschuldigen und seinen Gast zu beruhigen. Ganz sacht strich er mit den Fingern über die unglaublich weiche, fast marmorartige Haut.

»Schhh ... es ist alles gut. Ich versorge nur deine Wunden. Ich krieg dich wieder auf die Beine, versprochen. Halt' durch!«, wisperte Chris leise aber bestimmt, bevor er sich seines Handelns bewusst wurde und er die Hand eilig zurück zog – ein seltsames Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen, die eben noch das fremde und doch so erschreckend bekannte Gesicht berührt hatten.

Was tat er denn hier? Vermutlich konnte der Bewusstlose ihn sowieso nicht hören.

Ob und wann er wohl wieder zu sich kommen würde? Und was würde dann geschehen?

Chris besann sich und fuhr fort mit seiner Tätigkeit den jungen Mann zu verarzten. Ignorierte die befremdliche Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen.

Nachdem er die Wunde ausreichend gereinigt und den blutverschmierten Tupfer entsorgt hatte, nahm er das nötige Verbandszubehör aus dem Köfferchen. Ein Glück, dass er, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit erst, einen auffrischenden Erste-Hilfe-Kurs besucht hatte. Eine, in seinen Augen sehr sinnvolle, Vorbereitung auf schwierige Filmdrehs wie es die beiden Marvel-Blockbuster definitiv waren.

So wusste er ungefähr, wie die Verletzung am Kopf behandelt werden musste. Er fixierte die weiche Kompresse nur sehr locker durch einen Verband, den er behutsam, wie man es von alten Cartoons bei Zahnschmerzen kannte, einmal um den Kopf und Unterkiefer wickelte. Die nächsten Tage würde er die Wunde dann nochmals desinfizieren und ihren Zustand genau im Auge behalten.

Solang sie sich nicht entzündete, würde keine Gefahr von ihr ausgehen.

Als er fertig war, wollte er sich dem Rest des Verwundeten annehmen, wusste jedoch nicht so recht, was er mit der schweren Kleidung tun sollte. Sie sah auch in vollem Licht beinahe so aus wie Toms Kostüm am Set, nur dass dieses Exemplar jegliche moderne Öffnungsmechanismen vermissen ließ. Toms ›Loki-Outfit‹ besaß immerhin, getarnt unter den oberen Schichten Kunstleder, praktische Reißverschlüsse und Druckknöpfe und war doch einigermaßen leicht an- und auszuziehen. Als Chris sich dieses andersartige und doch so ähnliche Modell besah, fand er jedoch nichts vor als sehr grob gesetzte Stichnähte mit dicken schwarzen und grünen Fäden und eine ganze Reihe altmodischer Knöpfe an den schier unmöglichsten Stellen. Viele lediglich zur Zierde wie es schien.

Und weil er weder Lust verspürte einen Versuch zu unternehmen die unpraktische Kleidung zu entfernen, noch es wagen wollte den potentiell übermenschlichen Gast ungefragt zu entkleiden, beließ er es dabei, in der Hoffnung unter all dem Stoff und Leder keine schwerwiegenden weiteren Verletzungen zu übersehen.

So entledigte er den Schwarzhaarigen stattdessen lediglich seiner schweren, eleganten Schuhe – mehr schon Stiefel – und wusch mit dem Handtuch, was er an Armen und Beinen noch an Haut erreichen konnte.

Bei dieser weniger aufmerksamkeitserfordernden Aufgabe geriet der Australier dabei einmal mehr in tiefes Nachdenken über Herkunft und Identität seines außergewöhnlichen Fundes und stellte fest, wie aufregend und auch irgendwie sonderbar angenehm es war, so nah neben dem völlig ruhigen Körper zu sitzen, der nur noch durch leichtes Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes ein schlagendes Herz in seinem Inneren vermuten ließ. Chris wusste nichts über den sonderbaren jungen Mann und womöglich hatte er sich durch seine Rettungsaktion schon längst sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt, und trotzdem überkam ihn eine eigenartige Ruhe und Entspannung und ganz unterbewusst hatte sich so etwas wie der Anflug von Vertrauen eingeschlichen. Vertrauen, dass er nicht sofort eine Klinge am Hals oder im Bauch haben würde, wenn der schöne Fremde seine Augen aufschlagen würde.

_›Welche Farbe sie wohl haben?‹_

Chris hatte die Waschsachen samt Schüssel auf dem Boden abgestellt und betrachtete seinen Fund ausgiebig. Dabei ertappte er sich, wie er dem jungen Mann neidlos zugestand, wie schön er eigentlich war. Genau wie Tom in der berühmten Trickster-Rolle, schien auch er eine ganz eigenartige, aber faszinierende Aura auszustrahlen und das bleiche Gesicht ließ die Anmut und den Stolz erahnen, die dem Wesen hinter der feinlinigen Fassade innewohnen mussten. Ja, der potentielle, echte nordische Feuergott war zweifelsohne von erhabener Schönheit und der bescheidene Australier, der selbst so umschwärmt und beneidet von Vielen war, fühlte sich plötzlich grau und langweilig in seiner Gegenwart. Gleichzeitig schämte und rügte er sich selbst im Stillen dafür, dass er den Blick nur so schwer von dem fremden Gesicht abwenden konnte.

Wenn er sich getraut hätte, hätte er die Situation des Fremden am liebsten ausgenutzt und hätte sich zu ihm herunter gebeugt. Ihn gek...

Chris schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und die Schamesröte schoss ihm in die Wangen. Was zum Teufel dachte er hier eigentlich? Er war doch viel zu gut erzogen worden um so was auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen!

Nicht die Tatsache, dass der Fremde ein Mann war, schreckte ihn ab, denn der Australier war unbefangen und tolerant erzogen worden und daher absolut vorurteilslos, aber niemals hätte er es mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren können sich jemandem aufzuzwingen, geschweige denn die Wehrlosigkeit seines Gegenübers auszunutzen. Darum verstand Chris nicht, warum ihn eine so unglaublich starke, geradezu magnetische Anziehungskraft an den Bewusstlosen fesselte. So etwas war ihm in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht widerfahren. Aber er hoffte, dass sich der seltsame Umstand aufklären würde, wenn der Schwarzhaarige erst die Augen aufschlagen würde. Er hatte ein ganzes Bombardement an Fragen für ihn.

_›Fragt sich, ob er überhaupt meine Sprache spricht.‹_, sann er neugierig, während er die blutbesudelten Waschutensilien zurück in sein Bad trug. Das karmesinrote Wasser verschwand im Ausguss, das befleckte Handtuch in dem Bambusflechtkorb für gebrauchte Wäsche in der Ecke und die Schüssel stellte er zum Trocknen neben das Waschbecken. Dann streckte sich der Schauspieler ausgiebig, mittlerweile doch ganz schön müde und entschied sich ohne viel Nachdenken dafür, es für heute gut sein zu lassen. Er hatte getan was er konnte für den Fremden, der Rest würde sich im Lauf der nächsten Stunden oder Tage zeigen.

Als Chris daraufhin in seinen Schlafanzug gewechselt und Zähne geputzt hatte, kam er zurück ins Schlafzimmer geschlurft, ehe er vor dem Bett stutzte und ihm auffiel, dass er ja heute Nacht gar nicht hier schlafen konnte.

Er blickte auf den jungen Mann, wie er in voller Kleidung auf der Matratze lag und sich offenbar die letzte Viertelstunde sogar geringfügig bewegt zu haben schien. Zumindest lag sein linker Arm nun auf seiner Brust anstatt ausgestreckt neben ihm. Und noch etwas fiel dem Blonden ins Auge: der seltsame Dolch an seinem Gürtel.

Er hatte begonnen ein schwaches grünes Licht auszusenden und schimmerte geisterhaft in einem ähnlichen, tiefen Smaragdgrün wie das Leuchten beim Absturz. Chris beobachtete den eigenwilligen Gegenstand mit gemischten Gefühlen, als er an die Bettkante trat, die Bettdecke in die Finger nahm und den Bewusstlosen damit sorgfältig zudeckte. Dabei hielt er gespannt den Atem an, doch glücklicherweise wiederholte sich die schmerzhafte Erfahrung aus dem Wald für ihn nicht noch einmal. Trotzdem achtete Chris mit größter Vorsicht darauf, der eigenwilligen, leuchtenden Waffe nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Auf dem Waldboden drei Meter weiter mit dem Hinterteil aufzukommen war harmlos, wenn auch schmerzhaft. Aber mit der gleichen Wucht rücklings in seiner Hauswand zu landen oder gut gezielt durch das Fenster zu rauschen und aus dem ersten Stock zu segeln, danach stand ihm gewiss nicht der Sinn.

Er zog dem jungen Mann die Decke bis zu den Schultern und prüfte noch einmal den Sitz des Verbands an seinem Kopf, dann richtete sich Chris zufriedengestellt auf. Er umrundete das Bett und nahm das zweite Kissen an sich, das mehr zur Dekoration in dem riesigen Bett lag und klemmte es sich unter den Arm.

Als er im Türrahmen stand, knipste er das Licht aus und wisperte in die friedliche Dunkelheit:

»Schlaf und sieh zu, dass du schnell wieder munter wirst. Ich passe auf, dass dir nichts mehr geschieht. Du bist in Sicherheit.«

Dann zog er leise die Tür bis auf einen kleinen Spalt zu und zog sich nach unten ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo das anthrazitfarbene Clubsofa für heute seine Schlafgelegenheit sein würde.

Zehn Minuten später saß Chris mit einer roten Mikrofaserdecke, seinem Kissen und einer Tasse ungesüßtem Kräutertee in Händen auf der Couch und ließ die seltsamen Ereignisse des heutigen Tages revue passieren.

Noch immer war der Zweifel nicht restlos ausgemerzt, dass er doch am Morgen erwachen und feststellen würde, dass nichts von alledem wirklich stattgefunden hatte, aber er war zu müde, um sich jetzt noch Gedanken darüber zu machen. Er schlürfte wie in Trance an seinem Heißgetränk und hätte es sich beinahe über den Schlafanzug verteilt, als ihn das plötzliche Geräusch seines vibrierenden Handys aufschreckte. Fluchend stellte er die Tasse beiseite und fand das brummende Gerät nur zwei Armlängen von sich auf dem Couchtisch, wo er seine Jacke in aller Eile hingeworfen hatte. Er fischte das Gerät aus der Manteltasche, entsperrte das Display und sah auf eine eben eingegangene SMS von seinem Freund und Kollegen Hiddleston.

_»Immer noch auf Clubtour?«_

_›Woher weiß–‹_

Dann erinnerte Chris sich, dass er ja heute Mittag noch mit Tom telefoniert und dabei auch von seinen Abendplänen berichtet hatte. Typisch und aufmerksam wie der charmante Brite war, hatte er sich kurz nach seiner Abreise bereits bei Chris gemeldet und danach erkundigt, wie es ihm die ersten Tage in seinem Ferienhaus ergangen war. Er freute sich, dass der Australier wohlauf war und sich seine wohlverdiente Auszeit gönnte, aber natürlich klagte er auch, dass ihm sein Schauspielbruder und mit ihm der Rest ihrer bunten Truppe bereits leidig fehlen würde.

»Du weißt, ich hab dir angeboten mitzukommen, Tom.«, hatte Chris daraufhin geantwortet.

»Nein, nein, fang nicht so an.«, protestierte der Brite, »Du weißt, warum ich nicht mitkommen kann. Wenn ich da drüben zu braun werde, sitze ich für ›Thor 2‹ noch länger in der Maske, bis sie mich wieder blass geschminkt haben.«

Chris lachte. »Vielleicht hast du recht. Dann jammer aber nicht, dass du ganz allein hinterm großen Teich sitzt, Tom.«

»Ich werd's wohl überleben, Hauptsache ich seh euch alle bald am Set wieder. Apropos, hast du schon das neue Drehbuch gelesen?«

»Nein, noch nicht. Noch keine Lust gehabt, wenn ich ehrlich bin.«

Daraufhin änderte Tom etwas die Stimmlage und tadelte anzüglich:

»Schäm dich, _Bruderherz_! Wo wir uns doch endlich wieder näher kommen im zweiten Teil ...«

Und Chris spürte, wie sich ihm unwillkürlich die Haare im Nacken aufstellten. Wie jedes verdammte Mal, wenn Hiddleston in seiner verruchten Loki-Stimme sprach, die einem durch Mark und Bein ging.

Schon längst war es zu einem regelrechten Ritus geworden, dass sich die beiden guten Freunde und Kollegen ständig gegenseitig neckten und spielerisch geradezu miteinander flirteten (was vor allem bei gemeinsamen Autogrammstunden mit einer kreischenden Fangirl-Menge zu kollektiver Schnappatmung führte), aber sobald Tom Loki zu miemen begann, war er ihm doch jedes Mal haushoch überlegen und so ergab der Jüngere sich meist freiwillig.

Das war aber auch einfach nur unfair. Dieser sexy dunklen Stimme hatte Chris doch gar nichts entgegenzusetzen. Und der Brite amüsierte sich immer wieder köstlich darüber, dass er sogar einen gestandenen Mann wie den Australier damit zum Schaudern bringen konnte. So wie auch jetzt einmal mehr.

Das elektrisierte Schweigen sagte ihm alles und verspielt wie Tom war, konnte er sich die Gelegenheit auch nicht entgehen lassen noch einmal nachzulegen.

»Du weißt, dass du es auch willst!«, raunte er dem Jüngeren sinnlich ins Ohr, woraufhin Chris geräuschvoll die Luft einsog und sich schüttelte.

»Verdammt, Tom! Lass das!«, fauchte er, woraufhin ihm Toms berüchtigtes »Ehehehehe« entgegenschallte. Was zum Glück bedeutete, dass er begnadigt worden war.

Chris fing sich mit einem Kopfschütteln wieder und stimmte geschlagen in Hiddlestons Lachen ein.

»Du fieser Sack!«

»Hehe, entschuldige. Dich kann man einfach zu schön damit ärgern.«

»Ja, leider«, grinste auch der Australier nun ins Handy, froh, dass sich die Gänsehaut an seinen Armen gelegt hatte. »Mach so was doch mal bei deinen zahlreichen Fans, die würden sich bestimmt freuen.«

»Nein, das lass ich lieber.«, Toms Kopfschütteln konnte man buchstäblich an seiner Stimme hören, »Erstens wüsste ich gar nicht mit welcher der abertausend Nummern aus meiner Fanpost ich anfangen sollte und zweitens würde ich damit vermutlich jemanden umbringen.«

Dem konnte Chris in der Tat nur zustimmen. Die Reaktion eines Mädchens, das plötzlich einen Anruf von seinem Idol auf dem Smartphone erhält, konnte er sich lebhaft vorstellen. Herzstillstand inklusive.

»Ja, da dürftest du recht haben. So verrückt wie du deine Fans machst, ist es eh ein Wunder, dass es noch keine Tote gab. Ist schon besser, dass du nur mich so aufziehst.«

»Und nichts tue ich lieber.«

»Ich hab dich auch lieb, Tom.«

»Ehehehe ...«

Chris konnte nicht anders als bei der Erinnerung an das Gespräch zu grinsen. Tom konnte wirklich furchtbar sein, aber das Schlimmste war, dass man ihn dadurch nur umso mehr liebte. Wenn Hiddleston bloß auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hätte, was er heute erlebt hatte, beziehungsweise wer ihm buchstäblich vor die Füße gefallen war! Der Gesichtsausdruck wäre sicher Gold wert.

Gedankenversunken tippte der Australier eine knappe Antwort an seinen Kollegen, aber natürlich erwähnte er nichts dvon den kürzlichen Ereignissen.

_»Nein, bin wieder zurück. Wollte grade schlafen gehen.«_

Er drückte auf SENDEN und legte das Telefon beiseite, ehe er sich in seine provisorische Decke kuschelte und schon bald am wegdösen war, als etwa zehn Minuten später noch eine Antwort auf seine Nachricht kam und die laute Handyvibration ihn ein weiteres Mal hochfahren ließ.

_»Mach den Fernseher an, es ist was Unglaubliches passiert!«_

TBC

* * *

– TotenmonD –


	4. Chapter 4

_Zu Befehl, mein anonymer Reviewer! :D_

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Bange Stunden**

Lokis Geist waberte betäubt, ohne Sinn für Zeit und Raum, durch den schwarzen Abyss seiner Ohnmacht. Ohne Gefühl. Ohne Gedanken. Endlich ohne Qual.

Stunden vergingen. Tage. Der Prinz spürte nichts in seinem traumlosen Schlaf.

Nicht, dass er noch lebte. Nicht, dass jemand ihn gerettet hatte. Nicht, dass man seine Kopfwunde versorgt und ihn in ein weiches Bett gelegt hatte. Nicht, dass er an einen Ort gelangt war, an dem ihn jemand nicht verurteilte und bespuckte. Und auch nicht, dass er in Sicherheit war.

Loki hatte die Bedeutung dieses Wortes vor langer Zeit vergessen. Gleichsam die Bedeutung von Heimat. Er hatte es geschafft zu fliehen, doch wofür? Um seinen Leidensweg um ein paar Monde zu verlängern? Der verzweifelten Hoffnung nachjagend es gäbe noch irgendeine Chance sich von seiner Schuld rein zu waschen? Gnade für den in Ungnade Gefallenen?

Seine Vernunft hatte ihn längst eines Besseren belehrt. Er erinnerte sich an die Wortes seines „Bruders":

»Ein schneller Tod ist die größte Gnade, die wir unseren Feinden gewähren können.«

Als er jünger war und sich der Horizont über ihm noch nicht verfinstert hatte, hatte Loki sich geweigert diesen grausamen Worten Glauben zu schenken. Er lehnte sie ab, wie er auch den Krieg und die Barbarei an sich verabscheute. Er verweigerte sich der tragischen Realität und zog sich in die Kammern und Hallen der Weisen und Gelehrten zurück, die einer schöneren Maxime folgten. Wollte lieber an _ihre_ Worte glauben und hatte auch Odin mit leuchtenden Augen beigepflichtet, als dieser die süße Lüge wiederholte:

_Wahre Gnade heißt Vergebung._

Er hatte es wirklich geglaubt. Hatte es glauben wollen in seinem Bestreben die Welt zu verbessern und musste die bittere Lektion am eigenen Leib lernen, dass dieser ach so schöne philosophische Satz nichts war als eine blauäugige Hoffnung. Eine Utopie. Ein Traum.

Und es tat weh die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren.

_Vergebung_ war etwas, was man Freunden, Familie – Unschuldigen – gewährte. Aber nichts, was man jemals an einen Feind verschwenden würde.

Doch als Loki das erkannte, war es lange schon zu spät gewesen. Schweres Eisen hatte sich um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke geschlossen und er hatte zu spät bemerkt, dass er selbst längst zum Feind geworden war.

Er erinnerte sich, wie er in Odins sturmgraue Augen geblickt und nach einer Erklärung gesucht hatte. Warum tat er ihm das an, wo er doch nur dem gefolgt war, was er als richtig gelernt hatte?

_»Du selbst hast mich gelehrt, dass ein rechtschaffener Herrscher, ein wahrer König keine Kriege gewinnt, sondern Kriege beendet! Du hast diesen Krieg aber nicht beendet, du hast ihn feige und unlauter für dich entschieden und hast dir den Waffenstillstand mit Leid und Verrat erkauft! Ich habe versucht dein Unrecht wieder gut zu machen und Asgard endlich den Frieden zu bringen, den es wirklich verdient hat! Ich wollte der Welt die Wahrheit zeigen! Wie der ›gütige Allvater‹ wirklich über Gerechtigkeit und Rechtschaffenheit denkt! Ich habe das Richtige getan! Für dich! Für uns alle! ... Für Asgard!«_

Er erinnerte sich, wie er dem Allvater jene Worte in verzweifelter Wut und Fassungslosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrien hatte und er darin nichts als Härte und Unverständnis sich widerspiegeln sah.

Und er erinnerte sich an Odins einzige Antwort.

_»... Nein, Loki.«_

Mehr als dieses simple Wort hatte es nicht gebraucht, um Loki zu zeigen, dass auch der letzte Rest seines Lebens, an das er sich noch geklammert hatte, nichts als eine Lüge, eine Illusion gewesen war. Mehr hatte es nicht gebraucht, um ihm klar zu machen, dass Thor schon immer recht gehabt hatte.

Es gab keine Gerechtigkeit auf der Welt. Es gab nur die Starken, die Sieger, die über das Schicksal der Verlierer und der Schwachen entschieden. Und all die Dichter und Philosophen waren wirklich nicht mehr als das, wofür man sie belächelte: weltfremde Tagträumer.

Er war so dumm, so dumm, so dumm gewesen ...

Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, er könnte sich über den Allvater hinweg setzen und die Welt würde ihn dafür mit offenen Armen empfangen?

Das erste Mal in ihrem gesamten Leben, vor den Augen aller, hatte es der großen, gefürchteten Silberzunge die Sprache verschlagen. Und sie fand sie auch nicht wieder, als man sie abführte. Schwere Verließtüren schlossen sich hinter ihr und gaben den Startschuss für Lokis Martyrium an dessen Ende er sein Leben verlieren würde für den Frieden eines goldenen Königreichs, der niemals ein echter Frieden gewesen war.

Er entkam der metaphorischen Opferschlachtbank letzten Endes, doch wofür? Was war ihm geblieben, wofür sich dieses Leben noch zu bestreiten lohnte?

Sein Schicksal war verwirkt. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis man ihn auf Midgard gefunden hätte?

Loki wusste, bevor er bei seinem Sturz das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, dass sein einziger Ausweg sein würde zu sterben. Seine einzige richtige Freiheit.

Doch er überlebte den Aufschlag und sein Denken, seine Vernunft, war in so weite Ferne in die Dunkelheit gerückt, dass er nicht verhindern konnte, was nun folgte, jetzt, da er Asgards Gericht entkommen war:

Seine Magie, durch die Strapazen seiner Gefangenschaft, seiner Strafe, seiner Flucht und seines Sturzes erschöpft aber niemals völlig getilgt, kehrte minütlich stärker wieder. Kanalisierte sich in Blut und Muskeln und begann mit ihrer Arbeit, wie es ihr die urtiefsten Instinkte des Unterbewusstseins diktierten.

Flutete den zerrütteten Körper und begann zu heilen, zu flicken und wieder zusammenzufügen, was Folter, Kampf und Bruchlandung auf Midgard angerichtet hatten. Zersplitterte Knochen vereinten sich wieder zu einem Ganzen, gerissene Sehnen wuchsen zusammen, verbranntes Fleisch erneuerte sich und klaffende Wunden verheilten zu Kriegsnarben.

Die legendäre wie gefürchtete Waffe am Gürtel Lokis begann zu leuchten und Impulse durch die Luft zu schicken unter all der Energie, die auch durch sie floss und unterstützte den Prozess nach Kräften. Durch die Magie untrennbar vereint, spürte sie das Erstarken ihres Meisters – bereit zu töten, um ihn zu verteidigen.

Die einzige Waffe, die man ihm gelassen hatte. Von der es niemand gewagt hatte sie ihm abzunehmen, weil keiner riskieren wollte diese Klinge zu berühren.

Dieser Schmiedestahl war des Bösen. War verflucht und verdorben. Von seinem einstigen Besitzer erschaffen und vergiftet. Selbst der Allvater mied diese Verderbnis. Hätte es die Æsir tatsächlich wundern sollen, dass ausgerechnet der gefallene Prinz derjenige war, der diese Waffe zu bändigen vermochte ohne ausgelöscht zu werden?

Doch was nützte ihm der Dolch ohne seine Kräfte, ohne sein Hexenwerk, wenn er erst in Asgards Kerkern saß, war ihr Gedanke.

Und so verblieb die Klinge an Lokis Gürtel und wart nicht mehr beachtet. Sollte der Verräter ruhig seine Seele verlieren an das unheilige Artefakt. Aufgegeben hatten sie ihn schon lange Zeit zuvor.

Sein Glück, dass sie in ihrer Unwissenheit so dachten. Während Loki in seinem Verließ auf den Tod wartete, war der Dolch alles, was ihm noch Kraft gab. Was ihm half die letzten verbliebenen Kräfte bei sich zu behalten und zu sammeln. Und es war genug, um schließlich fliehen zu können.

Diese Waffe hatte ihm mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet und war auch jetzt wieder an seiner Seite, um die Heilung zu unterstützen und über ihn zu wachen. Nicht mehr lange und Loki würde endlich wieder erwachen.

Doch so rasch seine Magie sich auch regenerierte jetzt wo er frei war, und so eifrig sie sich auch mühte die Verletzungen ihres Schöpfers zu tilgen, seine seelischen Wunden konnte auch sie nicht heilen. Welchen Sinn machte es also noch ihn zu retten?

Alles, was geblieben war, war ein Scherbenhaufen und wer würde sich jemals die Mühe machen diese Scherben seines Lebens aufzusammeln?

* * *

_»Mach den Fernseher an, es ist was Unglaubliches passiert!«_

Auch wenn Chris eigentlich im Moment nichts anderes mehr wollte außer sich seinen nötigen Schlaf zu holen, tauschte er das Handy in seiner Hand gähnend gegen die Fernbedienung. Was es dort wohl so spannendes zu sehen geben sollte, dass Tom ihm darum extra eine SMS schrieb so spät? Immerhin war es bereits nach Mitternacht.

Er schaltete den Fernseher an und geradewegs in eine Nachrichtensonderübertragung. Ein völlig aufgeregter Nachrichtensprecher auf dem Fox-Channel saß neben einem groß eingeblendeten Live-Video eines Polizei-Großeinsatzes in einem Wald und eine unter ihm prangende, riesige Schlagzeile verkündete: »Meteoriteneinschlag oder unbekanntes Flugobjekt?«

Sofort saß der Australier kerzengerade auf seinem Sofa und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt den Bildern, die, wie er rasch feststellte, gerade auf beinahe jedem Sender die gleichen waren. Überall gab es nur noch ein Thema.

»Ein spektakuläres Ereignis diese Nacht, meine Damen und Herren. Augenzeugen berichteten vor etwa eineinhalb Stunden von einer sonderbaren grünen Lichterscheinung am Nachthimmel eines Vorortes von Los Angeles. Die kometenhafte Erscheinung näherte sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit dem Erdboden und schien mitten im Wald zu Boden zu gehen. Der vermeintliche Meteorit tauchte dabei den Horizont in helles Licht und versetzte hunderte Menschen auf den Straßen in Erstaunen und Aufregung.«

Einige Amateur-Aufnahmen des Ereignisses wurden gezeigt und Chris konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen ausbreitete, als er die gleichen Bilder noch einmal sah, die er selbst hautnah vor Augen gehabt hatte, während der Sprecher fortfuhr:

»Spektakuläre Bilder wie Sie sehen. Die Polizei war nur wenige Minuten nach diesem aufregenden Ereignis vor Ort an jener Stelle, an der die Lichterscheinung den Zeugen zu Folge ungefähr niedergegangen war und sperrte das Waldgebiet großräumig ab. Zur gleichen Zeit wurden Experten eingeschaltet, die mittlerweile ebenfalls am Ort des Geschehens sind und den vermeintlichen Meteoriteneinschlag untersuchen. Ersten Informationen zu Folge zweifeln die Experten daran, dass es sich um einen einschlagenden Asteroiden gehandelt haben könnte. Mein Kollege Bill Tennon mit weiteren Einzelheiten live.«

Das Bild wechselte und zeigte einen hageren Reporter mit strohblonder Scheitelfrisur, der vor einem riesigen Fahrzeugaufgebot stand und hinter ihm der mit fielen Flutlichtstrahlern erleuchtete Wald. Chris starrte gebannt auf den Bildschirm und wagte kaum zu atmen.

»Danke, Michael. Meine Damen und Herren, ich stehe in diesem Moment am Einschlagsort, an dem, wie Sie unschwer erkennen können, gerade jede Menge los ist und konnte Ihnen bereits vor einigen Minuten die ersten Antworten von den Experten vor Ort präsentieren. Es ist in der Tat so, dass Anlass zum Zweifel besteht, ob es sich wirklich um einen Meteoriteneinschlag gehandelt hat, denn, so Zitat der Wissenschaftler, es habe sich sowohl bei Winkel, Einschlagsgeschwindigkeit und Lichtemission des Objektes um ein absolut untypisches Phänomen gehalten und ganz offenbar haben die Experten am Einschlagsort auch noch keine konkreten Spuren eines Himmelskörpers gefunden. Es gibt weder Asteroidenreste, noch einen sichtbaren Bodeneinschlag, der vorhanden sein sollte, denn die dokumentierte Leuchterscheinung war deutlich zu groß für einen Asteroiden, der vor dem Einschlag in der Atmosphäre verglüht ist, so die Forscher. Und auch typische Brandspuren, die entstehen, wenn mehrere hundert Grad heißes Gestein bei so einem Einschlag in einen Wald stürzen, konnten bisher nicht in dieser Form gefunden werden, insofern herrscht hier gerade wirklich noch großes Rätseln, ob es sich wirklich um ein astronomisches Ereignis handeln könnte oder – wie bereits einige aufgeregte Stimmen vermuten – etwas ganz anderes dahinter steckt. Da gehen die Theorien bereits jetzt von Millitärexperimenten bis hin zu einem unbekannten Flugobjekt und die Untersuchungen hier vor Ort werden darum natürlich weitergehen, in der Hoffnung dieses Rätsel alsbald lösen zu können. Meine Kollegen und ich werden Sie natürlich weiterhin auf dem Laufenden halten und Sie informieren, sobald hier neue Erkenntnisse zu Tage treten. Damit gebe ich fürs Erste zurück ins Studio.«

»Vielen Dank an unseren Korrespondenten Bill live vor Ort, zudem wir selbstverständlich wieder schalten werden, sobald es weitere Neuigkeiten gibt. Und bei mir im Studio ist bereits jetzt der Astrophysiker Prof. Dr. Phil Dawn, herzlich Willkommen«

»Vielen Dank.«

»Nun, Phil, was ist Ihr erster Eindruck von den spannenden Ereignissen heute Nacht, womit haben wir es hier zu tun?«

Es folgte ein ziemlich fachchinesisches kurzes Interview mit dem Wissenschaftler, bei dem Chris nur noch mit halben Ohr zuhörte. Er lehnte sich betäubt in seiner Couch zurück, die Augen förmlich auf die Bilder jenes Ortes geklebt, an dem er noch vor weniger als einer Stunde selbst gestanden hatte und atmete tief durch. In seinem Gesicht zeigte sich sein innerer Gefühlsmarathon nur allzu deutlich. Noch eine ganze Weile ließ er das Sensationsprogramm laufen und nicht nur auf diesem landesweiten Channel gab es gerade nur noch dieses eine Thema. Es wurde immer wieder zu dem Reporter vor Ort geschaltet, der bald auch die ersten Einsatzkräfte von Polizei, Feuerwehr und den Wissenschaftlern interviewen durfte, hinzu kamen weitere Studiogäste und Live-Updates von der eigens zu diesem Ereignis eingerichteten Twitter-Seite, deren User-Ansturm zwischenzeitlich sogar die Twitter-Server heiß laufen ließ. Von panischem Geschrei, dass der Weltuntergang nun doch da wäre über Verschwörungstheorien zu einer Landung von Aliens, die die Regierung jetzt sicher vertuschen wollte wie einst in Roswell, war alles darunter vertreten. Ganz Amerika – nein, die ganze Welt – schien in jenen Minuten komplett verrückt zu spielen.

Und nur _ein Mann_ saß in seinem Ferienhaus auf der Couch, alles um sich herum ausgeblendet, und kannte die Wahrheit, die ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlagen lassen ließ. Natürlich war er nicht der Einzige gewesen, der Lokis spektakulären Auftritt mitbekommen hatte, es wäre auch zu naiv gewesen irgendwas anderes zu denken. So grell wie das Licht gewesen war, musste man es viele Meilen weit gesehen haben, wenn nicht sogar noch viel weiter. Der Schauspieler hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in den Tiefen seiner Magengegend bei der ganzen Sache. Was, wenn sie am ›Tatort‹ irgendwelche Spuren finden würden, die auf Loki hindeuten konnten? Sicher würden sie nicht drauf kommen, wer dahinter stecken konnte, aber wenn es Anzeichen gäbe für einen ›außerirdischen Besucher‹, auch wenn in der Öffentlichkeit wohl wirklich alles dementiert werden würde, so würde die Regierung bestimmt streng geheim nach dessen Verbleib suchen. Und was, wenn es am Ende wirklich so ähnlich wie im Avengers-Film wäre? Was, wenn man Loki tatsächlich über so etwas wie Gamma-Strahlung orten könnte? Oder was auch immer.

Wenn sie ihn je finden würden ...

Nein, das wollte sich der Schauspieler nicht ausmalen. Zumal auch _er_ dann in der Patsche sitzen würde.

Während gerade einmal mehr die neuesten Twitter-Kommentare der Leute live abgearbeitet wurden, schaltete Chris den Fernseher schließlich aus und legte die Fernbedienung außer Reichweite. Hätte er dem Schauspiel noch länger seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, er hätte in dieser Nacht wohl kein Auge mehr zugetan, dabei schrie sein Körper nach Erholung. Erschöpft richtete der Australier sein Kissen und warf die Decke über sich, ehe er seinen brummenden Kopf ablegte und die Augen schloss. Trotz seiner Müdigkeit konnte er lange Zeit nicht einschlafen, zu viele Bilder und Gedanken des heutigen Abends schwirrten durch sein Bewusstsein und drangsalierten ihn. Angst nagte an seinen Eingeweiden.

Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen. Hoffentlich, hoffentlich.

Als der Schlaf ihn endlich in seine Arme schloss, ruhte er unruhig und wälzte sich die ganze Nacht von einer Seite auf die andere.

TBC

* * *

_Mal als Info, damit ihr wisst, wie die Story zeitlich einzuordnen ist: sie spielt nach den Ereignissen von „Thor", mit dem Unterschied, dass Loki nicht vom Bifröst fiel, sondern eben eingesperrt und verurteilt wurde. Wofür genau unterscheidet sich aber in meiner Geschichte etwas vom Film-Original. Was genau bei meiner Story anders ist, das werdet ihr noch erfahren._

– TotenmonD –


	5. Chapter 5

_Entschuldigt das lange Warten auf dieses Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit! Ich schreibe artig am Folgekapitel, weil dieses hier jetzt leider nicht sooo spannend ist. ;)_

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Blackout**

Als er am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, bemerkte Chris als erstes das unangenehme Ziehen, das durch sein Rückgrat fuhr, während er sich schlaftrunken in eine Sitzposition aufrappelte. Auch sein Kopf fühlte sich mehrere Nummern zu groß an und summte noch dazu wie ein prall gefüllter Bienenstock. Nur widerwillig tat er die Augen auf und blinzelte verwirrt, während der Raum um ihn herum aus dem Bewusstseinsnebel heraus Gestalt annahm.

_›Was zum–‹_

_..._

Wieso hatte er auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer geschlafen, obwohl er seinen Schlafanzug trug? Und warum fühlte sich alles von den Schultern aufwärts so schwummerig und schwer wie Blei an? Hatte er einen Kater? Er hatte doch gar keinen Alkohol angerührt, oder etwa doch?

Immerhin würde das auch den Filmriss erklären, der ihn heimgesucht hatte, aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht entsinnen seinen Vorsatz nicht zu trinken gestern gebrochen zu haben. Andererseits ... Chris erinnerte sich nicht einmal mehr wirklich daran, wie er gestern Nacht nach Hause gekommen war, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Erst ein Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus Richtung Haustür bestätigte ihm zu seiner Erleichterung, dass er offenbar eigenständig und heil angekommen war, denn der froschgrüne Chevrolet stand wo er hingehörte und wirkte unversehrt. Glück gehabt!

Blieb noch die Frage, warum er hier unten die Nacht verbracht hatte. Es war zwar ein schickes, mattschwarzes Designer-Sofa, mit dem man das schmucke kleine Haus hier ausgestattet hatte, zum Schlafen war es aber eher suboptimal. Warum hätte er freiwillig hier unten nächtigen sollen, wenn er im ersten Stock ein perfektes, gemütliches Bett zur Verfügung hatte? Wenn er die Nacht einmal hier unten verbringen würde, dann nur, weil er beim Fernsehen eingeschlafen wäre. Die Flimmerkiste war jedoch aus und die Fernbedienung vergessen auf dem Couchtisch abgelegt. Das ergab keinen Sinn.

Und unglücklicherweise hatte der ungewöhnliche Schlafplatzwechsel bereits seine Spuren hinterlassen. Kein Wunder also, dass Chris – ungewohnt früh erwacht, wie die schwachbrüstige Morgensonne vermuten ließ – als er sich aufrichten wollte, sogleich ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in Rücken und Nacken verspürte. Kapitulierend verzog er das Gesicht. Na großartig! Seine Muskulatur ächzte verspannt und er konnte für den Augenblick nur die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Stöhnend und merklich in den Seilen hängend, kam der großgewachsene Australier schließlich auf die Beine. Verdammte, unbequeme Couch! Auf Zehenspitzen stehend streckte er sich ausgiebig, dann massierte er sich die verkrampften Schultern auf dem Weg ins obere Geschoß. Dabei fühlte er sich bei jeder Treppenstufe, die er nehmen musste, mehr wie eine alte, bucklige Jungfer und kämpfte mit seinem Stolz keinen Zwischenstopp auf halber Strecke einzulegen.

_›Es ist nur eine Treppe, reiß dich verdammt nochmal am Riemen, Hemsworth!‹_

Dennoch öffnete er sogar die angelehnte Badezimmertür mit dem Fuß. Und ehe er an irgendwas anderes denken konnte, hatte er den kleinen, weiß-gefließten Raum mit drei Schritten durchquert und den Wasserhahn seiner Badewanne so heiß wie möglich und bis zum Anschlag aufgedreht. Dann erst schloss er die Tür hinter sich und schälte sich aus seinem Schlafanzug, während sich die Wanne langsam und sprudelnd füllte. Chris war bestimmt kein zimperlicher Mensch, immerhin hatte er als Schauspieler genug Situationen hinter sich in denen er körperliche Strapazen ertragen musste – seien es fordernde, manchmal sogar gefährliche Stunts oder wochenlange Schinderei im Fitnessstudio vor Drehbeginn. Aber diese _eine_ Nacht auf der Couch, vielleicht auch noch in Kombination mit seiner Clubtour, hatte derart stark an ihm gezehrt, dass er sich kaum schmerzfrei auch nur auf den Beinen halten konnte. _Warum_ war ihm ein Rätsel, aber er wollte nichts mehr, als direkt ein heißes Bad und dadurch hoffentlich eine Besserung seines Zustands. Mit der Zahnbürste nachdenklich im Mund, klaubte er seine Klamotten vom Vortag zusammen und wartete geduldig, bis der Füllstand der Wanne hoch genug war, um komplett darin einzutauchen. Das Fensterglas beschlug bereits, so viel heißer Dampf stieg auf und Chris fragte sich, ob er es mit der Wassertemperatur nicht doch übertrieben hatte. Als Australier an niederschlagende Hitze gewohnt, war ein heißes Bad sowieso etwas eher befremdliches für ihn, war er doch sonst froh um eine möglichst _kalte_ Dusche, aber was war man nicht alles zu tun bereit bei einem Kater dieser Stärke. Auch die Tatsache, dass er natürlich weder eine entkrampfende Salbe, noch ein Entspannungsbad oder dergleichen im Haus hatte, überzeugte ihn anderweitig. Wenn nichts anderes da war, musste die Temperatur die Arbeit erledigen und die Krämpfe lösen. Selbst ist der Mann!

Dennoch musste er ganz schön die Zähne in der Unterlippe versenken, bevor er sich tatsächlich komplett ins Wasser niederlassen konnte. Und wie so oft, wurde es zuerst schlimmer, bevor es besser wurde. Ächzend lag er wenig später in der Wanne und versuchte sich so gut es ging zu entspannen. Seine strapazierten Muskeln konnte er beinahe singen hören.

_›Was zur Hölle hab ich gestern getrieben, dass es mir heute so dreckig geht?‹_, fragte er sich immer wieder ohne eine zufriedenstellende Erklärung zu finden, während der Schmerzpegel analog mit der Wassertemperatur glücklicherweise allmählich sank. Trotzdem war das Baden eine Tortur und nach nur etwa zehn Minuten schließlich hielt Chris es nicht mehr aus und flüchtete, krebsrot am ganzen Körper, aus seinem Brühkessel. Er riss das völlig beschlagene Fenster auf und begrüßte mit Schnappatmung die laue Morgenluft, die wie eine rettende kühle Brise einströmte und die Dampfschwaden in der Luft wie einen grauen Vorhang teilte. Hyperventilierend stand er da und versuchte seinen Kreislauf nach dem Hitzeschock und der darauffolgenden raschen Abkühlung konstant zu halten, bevor seine Hypophyse noch ins Koma fallen würde – und er gleich hinterher. Beim Blick in den Spiegel, als sich der Nebel gelichtet hatte, wusste er außerdem nicht so recht, ob er über sich lachen oder schimpfen sollte, als er seine leuchtend rote, gekochte Haut sah.

_›Ich glaube, das war doch etwas zu viel des Guten ...‹_

Das könnte noch ein paar Stunden etwas brennen ...

Entsprechend vorsichtig musste Chris sein, als er sich abtrocknete und anzog. Die Katertherapie würde ihm sein Körper sicher noch etwas länger übel nehmen, aber zumindest hatten sich die Muskelschmerzen – Gott sei Dank – auf ein erträgliches Maß reduziert. Zumindest kam er jetzt die Treppe runter ohne sich zu fühlen wie einmal durch den Fleischwolf gedreht, als er die kleine, aber hübsch eingerichtete Küche ansteuerte. Er war erst seit vier Tagen hier, aber zum Glück hatte er sich schon mit der Kaffeemaschine angefreundet ohne etwas in Brand zu stecken. (Seine zwei linken Hände in Sachen Technik teilte er wohl mit seinem Pendant eines blonden Donnergotts.) Noch etwas Koffein und er würde diesen Tag hoffentlich trotz der Auswirkungen seines Couch-Surfings überstehen.

Während die letzten Tropfen des Kaffees zehn Minuten später brodelnd und herrlich duftend in die halb gefüllte Glaskanne fielen und bereits das ganze Erdgeschoss mit dem köstlichen Röstaroma geschwängert war, hatte sich Chris die Morgenzeitung von der Türschwelle geholt, zwei Brote und ein Frühstücksei gemacht und an seinen Platz für sich gedeckt. Doch erst als er seine Tasse mit dem frisch aufgebrühten Heißgetränk und drei Stück Zucker neben seinem Teller am Küchentisch stehen hatte, begann der Australier mit dem bescheidenen Essen und schloss genießerisch die meeresblauen Augen, als säße er vor einem Drei-Sterne-Menü. Schon verrückt, wie man eine so einfache Mahlzeit am Morgen zu schätzen lernen konnte, wenn man erst mal für einen Film ordentlich an seinen Muckis arbeiten und sich über vier Monate hinweg bereits nach dem Aufstehen von Protein-Shakes und Putenbrustfilet ernähren musste. Da kam einem selbst ein Butterbrot am Ende wie der Himmel vor. Chris konnte nicht anders als still in sich hinein zu grinsen bei dieser Erinnerung. Ja, die Rolle eines nordischen Gottes verlangte viel von ihm, aber das war es auch wert gewesen. So viele tolle Tage am Set, so viele tolle Menschen und nicht zuletzt sein einschlagender Erfolg und all die Fans ...

Trotzdem graute es ihm jetzt schon davor nach seinem kleinen Sommerurlaub mit dem ganzen Zirkus von vorne anfangen zu müssen und zuerst die Hanteln und später wieder Mjöllnir zu schwingen. Zumindest das, was er die nächsten Wochen an Muskeln verlieren würde, würde er sich neu antrainieren müssen. Wieder stundenlang schwitzen und Eisen stemmen und sich aus Plastikflaschen und der Fleischabteilung ernähren ...

Angewidert schüttelte er sich bei dem Gedanken. Aber Chris wusste genau, wenn er sein Training während der gesamten Drehpause bis „Thor 2" weiter hätte fortsetzen müssen – und selbst wenn es weniger anstrengendes Erhaltungstraining gewesen wäre, um seinen Ist-Zustand zu halten – wäre er die Wände hoch gegangen. Er brauchte einfach eine Auszeit. Eine Auszeit von allem. Und dafür lieber hinterher etwas mehr ackern. Darum dieses kleine Ferienhaus in den Staaten. Einfach nur faulenzen, die Natur genießen und abschalten können war das Ziel. Nur schade, dass Tom sein Angebot abgelehnt hatte ihn zu begleiten. Ihn vermisste er definitiv am meisten, aber er hatte den Briten schlecht zwingen können und war schweren Herzens und ein wenig enttäuscht allein geflogen. Er hatte es ihm auf der anderen Seite auch nicht verübeln können sein Angebot abgelehnt zu haben. Hiddles wollte die drehfreie Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen. Es versetzte ihm zwar schon einen kleinen Stich, aber Chris verstand es. Immerhin war Tom im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst zur Zeit auch kein Single und war allgemein ein sehr geselliger Mensch, der merklich darunter gelitten hatte beim Dreh fernab von seinen Lieben zu Hause zu sein. So schwer es dem Australier fiel, er freute sich für seinen Kollegen und gönnte es ihm von Herzen die freie Zeit jetzt nutzen zu können bei ihnen zu sein, auch wenn das bedeutete seinen besten Freund allein in die Ferien zu schicken. Blut ist eben dicker als Wasser und das musste Chris akzeptieren.

Er selbst hätte gar nicht so recht zu sagen vermocht, warum er momentan ohne Beziehung war, gäbe es schließlich genug Damen, die sich um ihn reißen würden. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass seine letzte Liebe ihn darum verlassen hatte, weil sie sich durch Chris' Arbeit als Schauspieler zu wenig beachtet gefühlt hatte. Es war nun mal leider der Fall, dass er mehrere Wochen am Stück weg war, wenn sie Drehs hatten, aber mit Fernbeziehungen schien sie gar nicht zurecht zu kommen und so kam es schließlich nach nicht einmal sechs Monaten zum Adieu. Und auch, wenn er den Verlust gut verkraftet hatte, schreckte es ihn doch davor sich erneut zu binden. Darum machte der Australier gezwungenermaßen das Beste aus der Situation und versuchte das Single-Dasein zu genießen so gut es ging. Und vielleicht war es im Moment auch besser so. Die Marvel-Filme forderten wirklich viel. Vor allem viel Zeit. Aber als Entschädigung ging seine Beliebtheit gerade durch die Decke und er lernte so viele neue, tolle Leute kennen, dass er sie kaum noch zählen konnte. Eigentlich perfekte Voraussetzungen auch bald eine neue Liebe zu finden, sobald er wieder den Mut dafür aufbrachte.

Bei dem Gedanken wuchs Chris' Lächeln unweigerlich in die Breite, denn beim Thema Liebe und Beziehung kamen ihm seit kurzem jedes Mal diverse skurrile Auswüchse seiner Fangemeinde in den Sinn. Die Rede war natürlich von dem beliebten „Hiddlesworth-Shipping". Zuerst hatte es Chris erschreckt, dass ihre Fans ausgerechnet ihn und Tom in ihrer Phantasie und ihren Fanwerken gern verkuppelten und es war ihm sehr unangenehm gewesen vor seinem Freund auch nur darüber nachzudenken. Tom dagegen ging von Anfang an völlig entspannt damit um und schien sich gar nicht daran zu stören und glücklicherweise konnte er den eingeschüchterten Australier mit seiner lockeren Art anstecken. Mittlerweile konnten sie beide ihre Scherze darüber machen und es war kein Tabu-Thema mehr. Mehr noch: Chris hatte sich sogar von Tom zu dem „I love Tom Hiddleston"-Shirt hinreißen lassen, während der Brite das entsprechende Hemsworth-Pendant zu dem gemeinsamen Auftritt trug. Den zahllosen kreischenden Fans schien es bestens gefallen zu haben und auch die beiden Schauspieler wuchsen durch bescheuerte Aktionen wie diese immer enger zusammen. Bald war Chris an dem Punkt, an dem er einfach nur noch stolz darauf war, dass sie sich beide so nahe standen und so vertraut miteinander waren, dass Zehntausende Mädels sogar von Gefühlen zwischen ihnen träumten und nicht nur „Thorki", sondern auch „Hiddlesworth" ein echtes Internet-Phänomen wurde. Tatsächlich war es dem Australier sogar fast unheimlich, wie wenig ihn die ganze Sache letzten Endes störte, wie offen er mit Tom am „bromancen" war und wie sehr es ihm gefiel. Chris musste sich klammheimlich eingestehen, dass er, seit er Hiddleston am Set kennengelernt und sich eine so innige Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte, wirklich die ein oder anderen Momente hatte, in denen er seine Heterosexualität anzuzweifeln begann, wenn er an den Briten mit dem anmutigen Gesicht und den schönen blaugrünen Augen dachte. Vor allem mit dem schwarzen Haar und Lederoutfit am Set ...

Aber natürlich hätte er das Hiddles niemals gesagt! Hätte zu viel Angst vor der Reaktion, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass Tom daraus keinen Zirkus machen sondern wissen würde, dass sich Chris nie zwischen ihn und eine Beziehung drängen oder ihre Freundschaft riskieren würde. Trotzdem wusste der Australier, dass er dieses brisante Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen würde, weil es ansonsten vermutlich wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihnen schweben und sie am Ende auseinandertreiben würde.

Chris hatte sein Frühstück schließlich schon halb verzehrt und sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee gegönnt, so abgelenkt war er von seinen Gedanken gewesen, als er endlich dazu kam sich die Morgenlektüre vorzunehmen. Er streifte das Gummiband von der typisch amerikanischen Zeitungsrolle ab, entfaltete sie ... und hätte sich beinahe an seinem Bissen Brot verschluckt, als auf der Titelseite eine riesige Überschrift prangte: _SENSATION: UNBEKANNTES FLUGOBJEKT STÜRZT NAHE L.A. AB!_

Und darunter: _Meteorit oder nicht? Forscher rätseln, Verschwörungstheoretiker in Aufruhr!__Artikel ab Seite 3._

Chris packte ein regelrechter Hustenanfall, der damit endete, dass er den halbzerkauten Brocken zurück auf den Teller spie und ziemlich grün im Gesicht in seinem Stuhl zusammensank, nachdem er die Überreste seines Mahls von sich geschoben hatte. Heruntergebracht hätte er von seinem Frühstück ohnehin keinen Krümel mehr, denn seine Kehle hatte sich bis ans Limit zugeschnürt und auch sein Magen krampfte sich in Furcht zusammen und schien fieberhaft zu überlegen, ob er die angefangene Mahlzeit und den Kaffee drin behalten sollte.

Wieso hatte er das vergessen? WIE hatte er das vergessen können? Wie? WIE!

Er wusste nicht, woher der seltsame Blackout kam, wo er doch keinen Tropfen Alkohol angerührt hatte, aber beim Anblick der Titelseite waren alle Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht mit einem Schlag zurückgekehrt und hatten sämtliche Alarmknöpfe in seinem Gehirn gleich mitaktiviert. Alles war wieder da. Glasklar, als wäre es eben erst geschehen. Die Nachhausefahrt, das grüne Licht am Himmel, der Einschlag, der Schreck und dann der spektakuläre Fund im Wald, der bewusstlose junge Mann, die Polizei, die Fahrt zurück, die SMS von Tom, die TV-Nachrichten, die Panik ...

Darum hatte er auf der Couch geschlafen! Wie konnte ihm das entfallen? Er hatte diesen verwundeten jungen Mann gefunden und mit nach Hause genommen! Warum hatte er sich nicht erinnern können? Er hatte hier unten geschlafen, weil sein Bett besetzt war. Und zwar nicht von irgendwem. Der Australier erinnert sich klarer als je zuvor an das vermeintlich so vertraute Gesicht. Das schwarze Haar, die Kleidung, die komische Waffe und die schmerzhafte Begegnung mit ihr, die Kopfwunde, das Blut, der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch, nach versengter Erde, die bleiche, kalte Wange unter seinen Fingern ...

Dieses Gesicht ... dieses ... das ... er ...

Loki!

»SHIT!«

Mit einem Satz war Chris aufgesprungen, leichenblass um die Nase, und stolperte blind nach hinten, bis ihn die nächstbeste Wand stoppte. Hilflos lehnte er daran und krallte die Fingernägel geradezu panisch in die lindgrüne Küchentapete, als fürchtete er der Boden unter seinen Füßen könnte sich jeden Moment neigen und er den Halt verlieren oder seine zitternden Beine würden einfach unter ihm nachgeben.

Der Blackout in seinem Kopf war nun taghell mit Licht geflutet und Chris wusste, dass er große Schwierigkeiten am Hals hatte.

»Scheiße! Scheiße, verdammte Scheiße ...!«

Hatte er denn den Verstand verloren? Wie konnte er einfach vergessen, was er sich gestern ins Haus geholt hatte? Zumindest menschlich konnte es kaum sein, sonst hätte es – er – diesen Sturz niemals überlebt. Was er in sein Bett gelegt hatte, hatte ausgesehen wie ein nordischer Chaosgott, aber selbst wenn die winzige Möglichkeit bestand, dass dem wirklich so war, dann hatte Chris am Ende sein Todesurteil eigenhändig unterschrieben und wenn nicht, dann wollte er noch weniger wissen, was er sich stattdessen eingebrockt hatte. Wie hatte er auf so eine Schnapsidee kommen können? Er hätte einfach weiterfahren, sich vielleicht noch als Augenzeuge bei der Polizei melden und die ganze Sache damit abhaken sollen, aber verdammt nochmal die Finger von solchen Dingen lassen! Welcher Teufel hatte ihn geritten die Sache in die eigene Hand zu nehmen?

_›Ganz ruhig, Hemsworth! Beruhig' dich, bevor es dich noch umhaut!‹_, schaltete sich seine Vernunft ein und versuchte ihn in seiner Panik etwas zu beruhigen, _›Vielleicht hast du das alles auch nur geträumt! Oder die ganze Sache klärt sich auf und alles ist ganz anders und harmlos. Jedenfalls wirst du es nicht wissen, bevor du nicht da hoch gehst und nachsiehst.‹_

Nur ungern gaben seine krampfenden Eingeweide seinem Gehirn Recht, aber es entsprach der Wahrheit. Vielleicht hatte er gestern zwar diesen Einschlag beobachtet, den Rest aber hinterher nur dazu geträumt? Oder er hatte einen Spaziergänger gefunden, der buchstäblich in die „Schusslinie" geraten war. So unwahrscheinlich es auch um diese Uhrzeit im dunklen Wald gewesen wäre. Oder er hatte schlichtweg den Verstand verloren. Es gab nur einen Weg sich zu vergewissern was Einbildung und was Realität war, das war dem Schauspieler klar, als er am Fuß seiner Treppe stand und ihm der Weg in den ersten Stock länger und beklemmender vorkam als in jedem Geisterhaus.

Chris versuchte seinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen und holte tief Luft, aber mit jeder Treppenstufe nach oben tobte sein Herz schneller und schneller hinter seinem Rippenfell, während er sich nach oben kämpfte. Mit jedem Meter, den er gut machte, schien das Atmen schwerer zu fallen. Schließlich stand er vor der Schlafzimmertür und schluckte vergeblich durch die staubtrockene Kehle. Seine bebenden Finger behandelten die Klinke als wäre sie glühend heiß, bevor die Tür langsam aufschwang und den Blick in den Raum freigab. Sofort fiel sein Blick auf das großzügige Doppelbett, in dem der Australier locker dreimal Platz gefunden hätte. Ein einfaches, normales Bett wäre ihm eigentlich lieber gewesen, aber diese Ferienhäuser waren eben für Paare oder kleine Familien ausgelegt, nicht unbedingt für einsame Urlauber. Was hätte er gemacht, wenn Tom mitgekommen wäre? Vermutlich sich das Doppelbett geteilt, ohne sich etwas dabei zu denken.

Jetzt hatte er jemanden dort liegen, der dem Briten zwar verdammt ähnlich sah, aber ihm doch völlig fremd war. Chris fühlte einen Schauer seine Wirbelsäule hinunterlaufen und sein Herz machte einen Satz.

_›Du hast nicht geträumt!‹_, war der einzige Gedanke, der noch in dem leer gefegten Kopf des Schauspielers widerhallte. Dort lag er – aschfahl wie das Laken unter ihm. Das ebenholzfarbene, schulterlange Haar wie ein schwarzer Schleier auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet, den Kopf leicht auf die Seite gedreht, das Gesicht reglos, aber friedlich. Ein kleiner, kaum sichtbarer, glitzernder Film Schweiß auf der hohen Stirn. Der Fremde, den er die Nacht zuvor verwundet aufgegriffen hatte. Der, der aussah, als sei er ihrem Filmset direkt entsprungen und doch nicht von dieser Welt sein konnte.

Chris fühlte, wie ihm Gänsehaut über die Arme spross. Wie angewurzelt stand er im Türrahmen, die inständige Hoffnung, alles nur geträumt zu haben und sich kein lebensgroßes Problem aufgehalst zu haben, in Scherben zu seinen Füßen. Gleichzeitig kam das seltsame, wärmende Gefühl in seiner Magengegend zurück, als er ihn sah. Das merkwürdige Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen. Die Erleichterung, dass er doch nicht geträumt hatte, keine weißen Mäuse sah, sondern wirklich über ... einen verletzten, gutaussehenden Gott gestolpert war?!

Er wusste selbst nicht, was bei dem Anblick in seinem Bett überwog: Erleichterung oder Verzweiflung. Trotz aller Sorge um die Zukunft und die Unversehrtheit seines Halses, entschied sich der Schauspieler für Ersteres, denn ändern konnte er jetzt sowieso nichts mehr. Er hatte sich sein Glück oder sein Verderben bereits sprichwörtlich ins Haus geholt und hatte sich damit selbst ausgesucht diese Suppe jetzt auch auslöffeln zu müssen. Nach einem tiefen Luftholen trat er ein, wollte sich seinen Findling genauer ansehen und sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich noch atmete, nachdem er nicht hätte sagen können, ob er sich die sachte Auf-und-Ab-Bewegung der Bettdecke nicht nur einbildete. Doch kaum hatte er die ersten Schritte gemacht, geschah etwas merkwürdiges. Auf einmal fühlte er sich, als hätte ihm jemand einen Zentner Backsteine aufs Kreuz geladen und sein Puls schoss in die Höhe, als hätte er einen hoch elektrisierten Raum betreten. Sogar seine Nackenhaare stellten sich kerzengerade auf und stellten die Gänsehaut auf seinen kräftigen Armen noch in den Schatten. In seiner Kehle bildete sich ein trockener Kloß, der ihm das Atmen erschwerte. Es war, als hinge eine buchstäblich erschlagende Aura im ganzen Zimmer, die jetzt wie die Weltkugel auf dem Rücken des Atlas auf seine Schultern drückte, bis die lädierten Muskeln des Australiers aufstöhnten.

_›Was ist hier los?‹_

Chris stellte entsetzt fest, dass sich selbst die Luft in seinen Lungen schwer und zäh wie Wasser anfühlte und jeder Schritt bis an den Rand des Bettes schien ihm schwerer zu fallen, als stünde sein Körper unter Strom. Alles pulsierte und zitterte wie in einem Adrenalinrausch in der Achterbahn. Schließlich hatte sich der Australier mit dem eigenartigen Gefühl bis an den Bettkasten gequält und ging kapitulierend in die Knie. Mit Tränen in den Augen lehnte er sich stützend auf die Matratze und blickte direkt in das Gesicht des jungen Schwarzhaarigen, der so sehr nach einem jüngeren Ebenbild seines Freundes aussah und auf so unglaubliche, mysteriöse Weise in seinem Leben aufgetaucht war. Chris hörte für einen Moment auf zu atmen, was keine Kunst war, wo jeder Luftzug sowieso zu einem Kraftakt geworden war, seit er den Raum betreten hatte und verlor sich in den malerischen Gesichtszügen. Jetzt, wo er ihm so nahe war, stellte er zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass sein Gast erholter wirkte als noch vor wenigen Stunden. Die hohen Wangenknochen hatten die ersten zarten Nuancen von Farbe zurückgewonnen, auch wenn er insgesamt noch immer bleich wie ein Schneewittchen war, und auch die tiefen, dunklen Ringe unter den Augen hatten sich gebessert. Der Blick des Schauspielers blieb auf dem locker angelegten Verband um den hübschen Kopf hängen, den er gestern semiprofessionell angelegt hatte und er erinnerte sich an den Anblick der tiefen Kopfwunde, die so frisch aussah, als hätte man dem jungen Mann erst unmittelbar vor seinem Sturz? ... Fall? ... Selbstmord? (an diese mögliche Erklärung hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht) ... mit einer Klinge einen sauberen Schlag verpasst. Er hatte getan was er konnte als Laie und versucht die Verletzung richtig zu verarzten, aber sein Gewissen stach ihm nichtsdestotrotz wie ein fieses Insekt in den Hinterkopf. Er wusste, dass es das Beste und Richtige wäre, wenn er einfach den Notarzt rufen und den ominösen jungen Mann in fachkundige Hände übergeben würde.

_›Aber wie erkläre ich denen, dass ich ihn schon so verletzt gefunden habe und ihm nicht selbst eins übergebraten habe? Was soll ich ihnen sagen, wenn sie mich fragen, wo ich ihn gefunden habe? Wie soll ich erklären, warum ich nicht direkt zur Polizei oder ins Krankenhaus bin?‹_

Chris grub die Zähne in seine Unterlippe und kaute darauf herum wie auf einem zähen Steak.

_›Nein, das kann ich nicht machen! Wenn ich das tue, dann stecken die mich entweder in die Zwangsjacke oder lassen mich in Handschellen abführen.‹_

Er konnte keinem erzählen, was wirklich vorgefallen war und im Lügen war er noch nie ein Meister gewesen und hatte auch nicht vor daran etwas zu ändern. Bevor ihm eine plausible, glaubhafte und ungefährliche Erklärung für all das einfallen würde, würden ihm vermutlich graue Haare wachsen. Dann konnte er sich auch gleich selbst um den Fremden kümmern. Wenn er auch nur für eine Sekunde darüber nachdachte, was er für eine Presselawine lostreten würde, wenn jemand Wind davon bekäme, was hier passiert war, wurde ihm heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Es gab keinen anderen Ausweg aus der Misere als absolute Eigeninitiative, wie er die Sache auch drehte und wendete. Immer kam er zu dem gleichen Schluss: wenn er sich Hilfe suchen würde, dann würde ihm vermutlich erstens keiner glauben und zweitens würde er im schlimmsten Fall bis zum Genick in Schwierigkeiten stecken. Und dann war da ja noch der junge Mann selbst. Wenn er wirklich der war, für den Chris ihn hielt, dann hatte er ebenso wenig Interesse daran irgendeine Art von Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen wie er. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, hatte er mit seiner Hand die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen ergriffen, die sich erschreckend kühl und leblos anfühlte, und drückte sie sanft mit seinen Fingern. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er, die Lider des Mannes vor sich flattern zu sehen und Chris spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

»Wir sind auf uns gestellt, mein Freund.«, er ließ sich nicht davon beirren, dass sein Gast weiterhin schlief oder bewusstlos war, »Aber ich verspreche dir, ich kriege das hin. Ich passe auf dich auf.«

Der Blonde schluckte an seiner trockenen Kehle in der schweren, elektrisierten Luft im Raum, die jedes Wort erschwerte, aber es war ihm ein Bedürfnis diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen, während er die bleiche Hand vor sich vielleicht ein wenig zu zärtlich streichelte, ohne es überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Warum fühlte sie sich so kalt an, obwohl er doch den Eindruck gehabt hatte, seinem Schützling würde es schon besser gehen? Hoffentlich täuschte er sich nicht und der junge Mann war wirklich auf dem Weg der Besserung. Immerhin war er seit bald zwölf Stunden nicht bei Bewusstsein. Denn Chris konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er, wenn er zwischenzeitlich aufgewacht wäre, ohne Wissen wo er sich befand, in einem fremden Bett, in einem fremden Haus zu sich gekommen, nahezu unbewegt liegen geblieben wäre. Wenn sich das jedoch nicht bald ändern würde, dann würde Chris tatsächlich um das Leben des Anderen fürchten müssen. In diesem Zustand konnte er ihm ja nicht einmal etwas lebenswichtiges Wasser einflößen. Er war kein Mediziner, er konnte ihn also schlecht intravenös mit dem versorgen, was sein Körper brauchte, um nicht über den Jordan zu gehen.

Er fühlte, wie sich sein Herz vor Sorge zusammen krampfte und mit ihm auch der Griff um die blasse Hand vor sich auf dem Bett.

»Wenn du bloß endlich aufwachen würdest. Was soll ich denn tun, wenn du nicht zu dir kommst? Wie soll ich dir helfen?«

Seine Stimme zitterte und er hoffte inständig, dass sie etwas bewirken würde, doch von dem Schwarzhaarigen in den fahlen Laken kam keine Reaktion mehr. Der schwache, aber immerhin stete Atem blieb das einzige Lebenszeichen und der Australier konnte erneut eine verräterische Feuchte in seinen Augenwinkeln nicht ignorieren.

»Wach auf. Bitte ...«

TBC

* * *

_An dieser Stelle einen Cut, sonst finde ich, wird das Kapitel zu überladen, denn eigentlich sollte es hier noch weiter gehen.  
Dafür kann ich das Folgekapitel schneller nachschieben. Bitte seid nicht böse, dass Loki nachwievor weggetreten ist. So ein Sturz von Asgard auf die Erde ist auch für einen Gott kein Pappenstiel, und wenn man verletzt ist erst recht. Seid ihm nicht böse, lasst ihm die Zeit, die er braucht, um sich vom schmalen Grad zwischen Leben und Tod auf die richtige Seite zurückzuretten. Und solange hat Chris wenigstens Zeit sich darüber klar zu werden, was ihn erwartet. Seine merkwürdige Gedächtnislücke ist übrigens auch kein Zufall. Mehr dazu aber in kommenden Kapiteln._

– _TotenmonD –_


End file.
